Meant for Me Part One
by Harmonys Nobody
Summary: John Cena knew Julia Martin had trouble written all over her. But, he wanted to proof read every part of her before he could really say she was trouble.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: John Cena knew Julia Martin had trouble written all over her. But, he wanted to proof read every part of her before he could really say she was trouble. Sometimes in order to find real love, you have to get into some trouble. And John Cena didn't mind getting into trouble.

For John Cena the night couldn't get any worse—Eric Bischoff was giving him bull, Jericho was being a dick, his back was killing him, and tonight would be the last night that his best friend Randy Orton would be able to hangout with him on RAW. Being he was traded to Smackdown during the draft, he was only giving time for his shoulder to completely heal and then he would be off to his rightful brand.

Stopping to pick up a bottle of water from the convenience table, John twisted the top off and took a gulp of it. When he was half way finished, he proceeded to his locker room, but stopped again when he heard a female laughing in the back of him. Turning around he found none other then the walking bed post as he liked to call her Lita. To him it was one thing to act like a whore in the storylines, but to be one outside of the WWE was another thing. Tempted to ask her what she thought was so funny, John decided otherwise and continued to his locker room. Opening the door, he wasn't surprised to find Randy lounging around inside. But what surprised him was finding Randy reading the same magazine that Lita was reading. When Randy noticed him he tried to roll the paper up in his hand.

"What are you hiding?" John asked

" What? Nothing man! Nice FU on Bischoff." Randy replied

" Let me have the magazine Randy," John stated as he dropped himself on the couch in front of him. Randy seemed as if he wasn't going to give it to him, so John reached forward and took it out of his hands. Randy sighed as John carefully looked through the magazine—the latest issue of RAW to be exact. After a few moments John stopped on a page and read over the contents. Randy figured he found the article he was reading previously before he walked in. Seconds turned into minutes as the expressions on John's face turned from blank to quick growing anger.

" What the fuck is this shit!" John demanded looking for the editor who wrote the article. Randy groaned as he quickly tried to think of a way to calm him down.

" John, relax! It's just a stupid article. Strictly meant to cause something to talk about." Randy said

" The son of bitch said quote on quote, " John Cena still reminds some viewers as a Mark Walberg of wrestling. His rap album made as much as a no name rapper would on EBay." What the fuck! Where the hell can I find this clown? J.I.M!" John complained

" John man relax! Don't go looking for the guy, it's not worth it!" Randy replied, but he might as well of told him the opposite. John rose up from the couch and headed out of the room in search for someone who could give him answers as to where he could find this J.I.M. As he turned a corner, John stopped himself before he collided with someone.

" My bad, I'm sorry." John apologized as he looked at the person in front of him closely. It was as if the thought of handing J.I.M's ass to him fell far from John's mind as had to hold his lip between his teeth to stop his jaw from dropping. The person in front of him was beautiful. A woman looking around her early twenties looked up at him oddly. John was so lost in her deep green eyes that she could have told him the building was burning down and he still couldn't move. She had waist long black hair, her skin was like caramel—John was nearly tempted to see if she was as sweet as caramel. She was wearing dark denim jeans that hung low on her hips. Damn those hips, John thought as he had to pry his eyes away from them. Looking at her shoes he was surprised to see she was wearing sneakers, not many of the divas wore sneakers backstage. She had nice taste he admitted as he realized they were New Balance. He eyes wondered back up and found a white loosely button silk satin shirt flattering her upper body. This unfortunately made John loose his train of thought as he was staring at her chest.

" Excuse me sweetie, I can't hear you up here." she speaks, John thought as her French manicured nails reached down and brought his chin up to met her gaze

" I'm so sorry! I…' John tried to search for an excuse.

" Was lost in my bosom." she finished for him, " John Cena—the doctor of Thug o'Nomics. You look like a man on a mission."

" And you look like a woman who should have a license for being that damn fine." John commented

" Cute." she replied

" Give me a minute and I can be adorable." John said as she snickered, " And what do we call an angel with such a pretty smile?"

" Jim….Julia Iysela Martin." she replied as John's mouth dropped


	2. Chapter 2

Just as John thought the night couldn't get any worse, here he was standing with beauty in front of him and she was the S.O.B that he was in search for. Wait until Randy hears about this one. John tried to remember all that he wanted to say to " JIM", but all thoughts had disappeared. How was he supposed to yell at her? He tried closing his eyes in hopes of pretending she looked like Bischoff, but that didn't work. He only created a fantasy that now stuck in his mind.

" I guess you read my article. Let me guess, your looking for Jim—wanna kick his ass too don't ya?" Julia asked, _I did, but now that I've seen your ass, kicking it is the last thing on my mind_. John thought.

" As a matter of fact I did—I mean this article is garbage, you don't even know me. Do you even watch wrestling Ms. Martin? Did you even buy my album?" John asked in return

" As a matter of fact Mr. Cena, I have watched you numerous time while researching for upcoming issues and unfortunately I had the pleasure of hearing your album. So I do know you." Julia replied

" Or your just an undercover fan who doesn't want to admit they like white chocolate instead." John stated

" And there goes that quick humor that makes all the girls smile. But, no….I wrote what people were thinking. Their views, their responses, and their disliking of you." she replied

" Disliking? Sweetie I'm the champ, what is there to not like? And why are you strictly listening to haters and not the Chain Gang? When I step out there those are cheers, you know the thing you hear when you leave a room." he said as Julia smirked

" For your information they cheer because they get to see my rear." Julia replied

" Oh aren't we conceited." John said

" I'm not conceited like some people, I just know what I have. Not my fault what I have many men want." Julia replied

" I'm not conceited sweet heart, I'm just the Champ." John smiled stepping closer to her. Julia laughed and stepped back.

" That's was cute….your the Smackdown Champ. RAW's got a whole new class of wrestlers. Lets see how you work with them." she stated crossing her arms around her chest.

" I live by one rule….if you want some, come get some. That's why I'm Champ and that's why I'll stay Champ" he replied

" You were hungry for gold when you fought JBL, maybe your hunger has dropped. Gotten to comfortable in the title. Be careful, or that T-shirt will be the only title you have." Julia mocked

" You got jokes." John replied as he kneeled down to her level, " Then again I guess short people gotten have jokes."

" Oh that was so funny, in fact I forgot to laugh." she said seriously

" So serious, all work and no play makes Julia a miserable dame that takes her misery out on the Champ." he replied taking two steps closer to her.

" Watch your step Cena, you're one step away from getting your ass handed to you on that title." she warned

" Violent," John commented, " I like that."

" Would you like a sneaker up your ass too?" Julia asked

" Kinky." John laughed as Julia suppressed a laugh, " See you were about to laugh."

" Please," she said as she pushed past him, " Now if you'll excuse me. I have a meeting with Eric Bischoff." John watched as she walked down the hall and tilted his head as his eyes fell on her rear. _Damn, forget cheering, bring on the marching band_. John thought. Just then he felt someone next to him—shifting his eyes he found that it was Randy and he was focused on Julia's ass also. John grunted and Randy turned to look at him.

" Who was that?" he asked

" Jim." John replied

" That's Jim?" Randy gasped

" Julia Iysela Martin." John explained

" The irony of it." Randy laughed, " But, I was searching for you to make sure you didn't get yourself in any trouble. But, I guess you found a new type of trouble. Plus I wanted to tell you that Christy invited us to a gathering at the ROX tomorrow night. You up for it?" Randy asked

" Yeah, been awhile since I got out." John replied as Randy nodded


	3. Chapter 3

Finally John was able to relax for once the whole night—he entered his hotel room and took in the fresh scent of roses. Dropping the key card on the night stand with whatever else was in his pockets, he took off his shirt. Tossing it over a chair, John proceeded to kick off his sneakers. Walking into the bathroom he turned on the shower and then unbuckled his belt. Just as he was about to finish undressing, he saw his cell phone vibrating from the nightstand. Sighing he turned off the water and ran to answer it. Looking at the monitor he clicked the send button knowing it was Randy.

" What up Rand?" John greeted

" Hey man, I just wanted to tell you that the girl who's the editor for that magazine was hired tonight by Bischoff to be a reporter on RAW." Randy replied

" You serious?" John asked

" Yeah, a worker backstage told me after you left." Randy replied

" Alright, thanks man. I'll talk to you tomorrow, I'm about to head in the shower then call it a night." John said

" No prob. Later man." Randy replied as they both hung up. John then headed back onto the bathroom and finally took his shower. The water felt good as it pounded his skin, he turned his back to the shower head and let it hit it in hopes that it would ease his pain. John ran his hands over his head and washed the remaining soap off his skin. Turning off the shower, he grabbed a towel and exited the stall. Wrapping the towel around his waist, John walked out of the bathroom and dried off before he put on a pair of black boxers. When he placed the towel back in the bathroom, he turned off the light and flopped down on the bed. He picked up the remote and started to flick through cancels in hopes of finding something to watch. Landing on FX he started watching Shallow Hal. But soon Shallow Hal was watching him. The last thing that he saw was the scene were Gwyneth Paltrow threw her underwear at Jack Black. As John slipped into dreamland, he let the remote slide down his side and started to snore lightly. Deeply asleep now John soon experienced images dancing around his closed eyes. A dream state took him over and he was fantasying about Julia. Visions of her walking into the room wearing black Victoria Secret underwear and swaying her hips as she moved to the bed. She crawled up the mattress like a cat and easily found her way into John's arms. Without a word John's face moved towards hers, he barely had time to take a breath before her lips closed against his. His tongue slid forward, tasting the skin of her lower lip before darting into her mouth. Moaning, Julia did the same and nibbled on John's lip. Fire shot through his body when her hands moved against his chest, gently pushing him down and straddling his waist. John then proceeded to roll her over, but just as he was on top of her, he heard a ringing sound in his ear. Abruptly waking out of his dream, John reached over the nightstand and was about to smack to hell out of his alarm clock, but realized it was his cell phone vibrating against it. Grunting he picked it up and flipped it open. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, John noticed that it was Randy.

" Do you have any fuckin' idea what time it is?" John greeted drowsily

" Good morning to you too sunshine. And yes I know what time it is, eight a.m to be exact. Time to get up and get some breakfast before we head over to the meeting." Randy replied

" What meeting?" John yawned tossing the blanket off of himself then swinging his legs over the edge of the bed

" Meet and greet—you know when new workers arrive there's a lunch to introduce them to everyone so they don't feel odd during the show." Randy replied

" Grrr I forgot about that…..give me a few minutes to get ready. I'll meet you downstairs in the lobby." John said

" Ten minutes man, I'm hungry. Besides, your just seeing my ass. No need to impress me, just throw something on and move it." Randy replied hanging up. John sighed and tossed his phone across the bed. He dropped back down on the bed and attempted to get a few more minutes of sleep. But, just as he fell asleep his alarm clock started to ring. Cursing, John slapped the annoying device and finally got out of bed.

JJ

When John was ready, he picked up his phone, wallet, and key before putting on his black NY cap. He was wearing a black Southpole t-shirt, grey sweat pants, and white G-Unit sneakers. Walking out the door he pressed the button for the elevator—John cranked his knuckles waiting for the elevator to open and as he heard the ding his mouth hit the floor.

" Well I'll be damned." he laughed, John entered the elevator and smiled as Julia lowered her head in frustration. He looked her over noticed she was wearing a pair of Beige Capri pants, a white tank top, and white flip flops. Her hair was pulled into a tight ponytail and she had light brown shades on top of her head.

" Just shut up and enjoy the ride." Julia commented as she locked her eyes on the elevator doors

" Aren't we the morning person." John replied standing next to her, " By the way congrats on becoming a RAW reporter."

" How the hell did you know about that?" Julia asked

" I have my ways." he replied as they reached the lobby, " But, seriously why won't you give me the time of day Julia?"

" Because for me fall for you, you have to show me something worth tripping over." she replied as she walked out first

" Is that a request Ms. Martin?" John asked

" No." Julia replied

" Playing hard to get is a difficult game. Be careful cause you might fall for me sooner then you think." he said as she laughed. As John exited the elevator, Randy of course was watching the scene from the sofa arena. John walked over to him and placed his hands in his pockets.

" Why don't you get give up man? Not every woman is going to fall for you." Randy stated

" Looks who's talking, " Mr. I am perfection." You think your God's gift to women just cause Trish called you sexy." John replied

" Well I can't help it, when the man's got it. What can I say." Randy gloated as John sighed, " But what the hell man I'm hungry. Lets eat before the crowd starts pilling in." Randy said as they headed to the dinning hall. They weren't really surprised to see most of the RAW roster already serving themselves to breakfast. John and Randy quickly made their way inside and gathered various foods on their awaiting plates then grabbed a tabled next to Sheldon Benjamin, Shane Helms, and Victoria.

" What? No morning cartoons for you guys?" Victoria asked

" That's on Saturdays Vic." Randy replied already devouring his meal, John didn't even reply as he stuffed his mouth with eggs and beacon.

" You guys seen the new reporter Bischoff hired?" Sheldon asked as Randy glanced at John

" Touch her and die Benjamin." John mumbled while chewing his food

"Already got your eyes on her Cena?" Victoria asked

" But she doesn't even like the best bone of him." Randy interrupted as John threw a rolled up napkin at him. It was then John noticed the divas sitting two tables in front of them. Christy, Stacy, Maria, and Julia were eating and chatting away. John watched Julia closely and smiled as she moved her eyes in his direction. She rolled her eyes and frowned at him. John smiled, _she's cute when she frowns_, he thought. He licked his lips and blew a kiss at her to her disgust.

" Dude, did you just blow a kiss at me?" Randy asked drinking his orange juice

" What? Hell no! Julia's behind you." John replied, Randy turned around and waved at Christy then did his famous smile.

" Turn around you pretty bitch your blocking my view." John commented as Victoria laughed and Randy narrowed his eyes at him. John's eyes found Julia again and he laughed as she was aiming a fork dangerously in his direction.

JJ

_At the divas tabled…._

Julia continued to eat her food even though she could feel John looking across from her. She just wanted to eat in peace and not be bothered by the so called Champ. Christy looked at her new friend and laughed at how she was reacting to John's obvious liking of her.

" Looks like the doctor is looking for a nurse." she teased

" He can kiss my black ass." Julia replied

" I bet he would love to." Stacy commented

" He's a jerk—I mean I run into his type all the time. He's just some hip hop obsessed white boy….no offense. Looking for a black girl with a big butt to say he had a piece of." Julia said

" John's a good guy Julie….I myself have never really seen him as being the player type." Christy replied

" Yeah well he hasn't been breathing down your neck or staring at your ass Chrissie. He just seems…..like….hell I don't know. I just know he's a jerk and an asswhole." Julia said

" Johnny nothing like that. Trust me, he's one of the nice ones." Stacy stated, Julia chuckled and glanced back at the so called " good guy". He started to mouth something to her and she watched his lips closely to figure out what he was saying. After a few seconds she sighed as he said, " You look sexy today." In return Julia gave him the finger and mouthed " Fuck you" back to him. She was pleased when he continued back to his food and allowed to eat in peace. When all the divas were done, Maria and Stacy left to go to the bathroom. Just as Julia was raising up from her chair, she felt someone breathing by her neck. She wanted to bang her head against the table as John trapped her between his arms and rested his hands on the table. He rested his chin on her shoulder and smiled as she smelled like baby power.

" Can I help you?" Julia asked annoyed

" You know you have a very naughty mouth," John started as lips brushed against her right ear, " If we weren't in public I think you should get a spanking for using words like that."

" You mean like this when I say, what-the-fuck-ever!" she replied

" You know I kind of like it when you talk dirty." he said as Julia grunted in anger, " Ooh she groans, does she moan too?"

" Move! Or I'll fork your ass, you perverted ass clown." Julia warned as John only snickered then gentlemanly helped her out of her seat.

" Can I at least get a thank you?" John asked

" Thank you and kiss off Cena!" Julia replied walking away


	4. Chapter 4

A weeks had passed and Julia easily became part of the RAW family—she and Christy had become good friends and she was one of the most liked reporters backstage. The fans liked that she was sexy and still brought humor into the interview whenever she could. Julia really got kicks out of tormenting the coach. He had a habit of coming on to her, so she gladly put him in his place. She was enjoying being a reporter and being on RAW, but of course there was a loop hole as she liked to call it—or more like him. John Cena was trying to get in her pants as she called his attempts to romance her. But, as usual she just ignored him or laughed in his face. When they were backstage, she did everything in her power to avoid run ins with him. But, somehow he always managed to find a way to be around her. He was a pest with a spinning title. But, at least she was never asked to interview him in front of everyone. Now that could get ugly. If Cena got his ass kicked in front of every millions, that would not be her fault. Yet, as much as everything was going fine, somehow her luck found a way to jinx her. And the jinx's name was Eric Bischoff. Julia didn't know what was going on, but she was sitting in Bischoff's office staring at his desk awaiting his presence as he asked to see her. She knew she didn't do anything wrong—Coach was fine, it's not like he wouldn't be able to have children or anything. Already her fingers were nervously tapping against the arms of her chain. She glanced up at the clock and sighed. Suddenly, the door opened and in came Bischoff. He smiled at her and walked over to his seat.

" Julia, my favorite reporter. I know your probably wondering why I asked to see you so early in the morning. But, I wanted to talk to you about your interview tonight." he started

" Yes, Mr. Bischoff," Julia said urging him to go on

" You are doing a great job Ms. Martin—the audience loves your interviews, I must say your one of the best additions I had backstage in a while." Eric continued

" Why thank you Mr. Bischoff." Julia replied

" In fact a wrestler asked me to personally assign you to do an interview with them. Now normally I would have said no to them, but with your attitude and them needing an attitude adjustment, I know it will one hell of a clash." he stated

" Wow, who is the wrestler? A returning Triple H? Edge? Angle?" Julia asked in suspense

" John Cena." Eric replied, it was as if Julia's just heard Chad Michael Murray was gay. Her whole face dropped and she was lost for words. _That bastard! He asked Bischoff for the interview just to get on my nerves._ She thought. _Ooh you fucking succeeded Cena. You ass is mine!_

" Is there a problem Julia?" Eric asked

" No! Of course not Mr. Bischoff, I'm just stunned….stunned, stunned. I mean this is the Champion. The pleasure is mine." she replied

" Great, I look forward for it tonight then." he commented

" Is there anything else you needed to talk to me about Mr. Bischoff?" Julia asked

" No, that's Julia. Enjoy the rest of your day." Eric replied

" You too Mr. Bischoff." Julia stated as she stood up and left the room. As she walked down the hall she mindlessly clutched her fists.

" You're a dead man Cena!" Julia mumbled as she gritted her teeth.

JJ

John was in his locker room changing into a pair of gray gym shorts—he and Randy were going to go to the weight room before the show started. Seeing that Randy hadn't been able to work out as much as he did, he was eager to get in the gym and see if he could still bench what he used to. John just wanted to make sure he didn't hurt himself trying to impress anyone. As he was lacing up his Jordans, the door was abruptly pushed open and John was surprised to see a angry but still beautiful Julia stomping into his room. He laughed as he figured she found out that he asked Bischoff to make her the interviewer for his promo tonight. She slammed the door closed and placed her hands on her hips.

" Now you look like a woman on a mission." he commented

" And you look like a dead man! You son of a bitch! Why the hell did you make Bischoff assign me as the interviewer for your damn promo?" Julia asked

" Because I thought the world should get to see that beautiful face of yours that makes me smile everyday." John replied

" Bullshit! You knew I damn well wouldn't want to do a damn thing for your ass. Get another reporter to listen to your bull about being Champ." she said

" To late sweet heart, the promo is tonight." he replied, " And wear something sexy, you know I hated when you hide that sexy ass of yours." That was it, John had crossed over enemy lines. Anybody who knew Julia, knew that John was about to get his ass handed him express. She looked at him closely, as if making sure what she heard really did come out of his mouth. He had to be crazy, there was no way any guy would be that stupid enough to talk to her that way, she was the toughest chic to walk through the WWE and she wasn't even a wrestler, hell she was probably the baddest bitch that John would ever cross paths with,

" Do you have a death wish? Do you know who your talking to?" Julia asked locking her eyes with his,

" Yeah, I do." John replied

" You egotistical son of a bitch!" Julia said angrily as she advanced at him. John held his ground until she stood few inches away from him.

" Are you going to kiss me? Or try to grab my ass like this?" he asked, Julia's temper flared and without even thinking she tried to tackle him. But, John stepped aside as she threw her weight at him. He sighed as she fell roughly to the ground, John offered his hand to her as an act of chivalry, but the hot tempered New Yorker took offense to it easily. Enraged, Julia drove towards his midsection—tackling him to the ground. John grabbed her by the wrists in response—as he rolled, the two tumbled and continued to fuss until he pined her down in an attempt to stop her ragging hands.

" You're so dead!" Julia declared

" You ever heard that the smaller they are, the bigger the mouth. Or in your case ass." John laughed as she glared at him. Julia grunted as she brought her knee up towards his groin, John's eyes widened as he watched her movements and swiftly rolled off of her. Julia rolled over and plopped herself on top of him, her knee connecting with his stomach. John groaned and grabbed her shoulders. Flipping her off of him. Julia landed above his head. He heard her grunt and start to stir angrily, he quickly rose up and within a blink of an eye John had her pinned to the ground again. Straddling her hips and he pinned both of her hands above her head. She kept trying to get her hands free but he held them tightly.

" Get off me!" Julia snapped as she squirmed under his hold, reluctantly he loosen his grip. Julia immediately broke out of his clutches and screamed in fury as she lifted her fist and struck him clear against his jaw. John growled as he held his jaw, Julia used all her strength and pushed him off of her. As she stood up, she immediately aimed to stomp on his stomach,

" Damn, you have a good right hand girl," John complimented before kicking her feet out from underneath her, Julia landed on in his lap. She glared at him as she tried to push herself off of him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her down to him. She began to sweat and she felt her nerves grow.

" Get your hands off me!" Julia growled

" You sweating already? I haven't even done anything to you yet," John whispered into her ear, his warm breath tickled her ear and she squirmed uncomfortably. Julia pushed against him. But he pulled her even closer so now she was completely on his lap, and continued to squirm angrily. John felt himself get excited and grunted as he said,

" As much as I enjoy this. I really think you shouldn't move around so much, cause I'm not the only one enjoying it." she stilled her movements as she felt him push against her.

" You sick bastard! You know, I've had nightmares like this," Julia snarled at him.

" Always knew you dreamed of at night." John smirked, Julia tried to push him off her, but John only flipped her down to the ground and leaned over her.

" John get off." Julia sighed, yet John didn't budge, " Damnit move! What the fu…" suddenly he pressed his lips onto hers in an aggressive kiss, she hit at his face and tried to get up but to no avail. She was pinned between the floor and John, and she knew that she would have better luck trying to make the floor move, let alone John. Julia went to punch him but, he caught her wrist in his hand. He wasn't hurting her, and had no intention too. Fighting all the sensations he was causing her, she kneed him in the groin. John gritted his teeth and rolled off of her, his hands attempted to reconstruct whatever was left of his future children. He had to admit, Julia was certainly a spit fire. As Julia was raising up from the ground, he reached out his hand and grabbed her ankle, tripping her. She fell with a whoosh sound, and turned on her back only to start kicking at John's head. Just as he grabbed her foot, there was a knock on the door. Soon Randy walked in ready to go to the gym.

" John man yo…" he paused as he watched John pull Julia's body towards him by her ankle. She held onto the carpet and tried to crawl away from him, John in turn grabbed the back pockets of her jeans and dragged her back until he could get hold of her belt. Neither of them took notice of Randy at the doorway, so he slowly closed the door and decided to let them settle whatever feud they were having now.

" Let me go you bastard!" Julia yelled

" Watch your mouth or I'll wash it with soap." John replied playfully letting go of her belt and chuckling as she fell back to the floor in surprise. Julia sat up and glared angrily at him, she quickly yanked off her sneakers and threw them at him. John slapped both of them away and started to move towards her. When he was near enough, Julia sprung at him and bit him on the arm. John groaned and pushed her away from him, as she landed on her stomach he leaned down and bit her on her butt. Julia screamed, it wasn't as hard as she had bit him, but it was hard enough to cause her to yell. John playfully patted her butt in a soothing manner, but of course the battle was no where near done as Julia swatted his hand away.

" Don't touch me!" she warned

" Why you like when I touch you?" John asked

" Kiss my ass!" Julia yelled

" Just tell me where and when sweetie." he said, out of frustration and a last attempt at getting rid of him, Julia slapped him. She expected him to yell or curse her out, but was suddenly taken back when he slapped her back in return. Julia covered her face where he had slapped her to stop the stinging.

" You slapped me!" she sneered

" You slapped me first!" John replied

" I hate you!" she yelled

" No you don't. You hate the fact that you like me." he replied

" What-the-fuck-ever!" she said, " You happy now? This fight was useless."

" Was it?" John asked

" Yes it was! I don't know what you tried to prove here, but it was a stupid idea!" Julia replied

" I don't…your one hell of a spit fire. I that in a woman." he said

" Whatever!" she laughed as she moved to sit next to the bench, John followed suit and sat next to her.

" Admit it this was fun, even wit all the fuss and wrestling, you had fun. I know I did. Finally got to get a feel of that ass" John commented with a smile

" To the end you're a jerk! I just can't believe you slapped me," she said

" Your still on that?" he asked

" Yeah," Julia replied, " But do it again and your dead!"

" I have no intention of doing anything to hurt you again, but you seem to only listen during a fight." John said looking at her, Julia turned to meet his gaze and was caught in the intensity of his eyes. Slowly John leaned closer to her, and she found herself following him. Their lips were centimeters away, when Julia stopped,

" I can't," she said

" I don't believe in can't." John replied as he suddenly pulled her against him and kissed her, Julia tried to pull away from him, but John's lips were so perfect as they gently pressed against her own. He was tracing her bottom lip with his tongue when she groaned in protest, John took advantage of her slight protest to maneuver his tongue into her mouth. She struggled against him, and he responded by pulling her closer to him in a tight embrace. He deepened the kiss and moved his hand up to cup her chin, brushing his thumb along the soft side of her face. Julia trembled against him as her body melted into his arms, a soft pant escaped from her lips as he released her.

" John, this is wrong," she told him

" Then let it be wrong." he replied as his mouth brushed against hers, and he nipped gently at her lips.

" John," she sighed, " We can't,"

" Yes we can," he whispered and placed his mouth firmly to hers, Julia pushed him away and moved out of his arms,

" I can't!" she refused, he reached a hand out and pulled her back

" You can," John mumbled as his mouth found hers once again, Julia's mind and her body were at war with one another. The gentle pleasure of John's mouth on hers was creating indescribable, unfamiliar feelings in her stomach. Her arms enclosed around John's neck, and his hands dropped down to rest on her backside.

" Damn you," she whispered against his mouth as she struggled to regain control of her senses. John would have none of it, an unthinking Julia seemed to let her instincts act more than when she was angry. He lowered his head to nuzzle at the warm flesh of her neck, Julia moaned softly as his mouth opened to suck at the flesh.

" We have to stop this," Julia groaned

" Of course," John agreed, his hands leaving the warmth of her back pockets and wrapping around her waist. His mouth engulfed hers, and he pulled her tightly against him.

" NO!" she yelled forcing him off and abruptly standing up,

" I don't understand how you can be hot one minute than cold the next." John commented

" You don't want me! I'm just a fucking goal for you, I know your type—the asswipes that have women like ATM machines, just looking for something to stick into and cash out! I'll be damned if I'm going to be another notch on your belt. Your just a playboy, you think you can have any woman you want! And hell, you probably have had a lot of them. But, your not getting me! So go screw yourself!" she yelled storming out of the locker room, leaving an extremely shocked Champion still sitting on the floor.


	5. Chapter 5

John sat backstage watching as RAW came on the air and he could hear the crowd of Philadelphia cheering already. But, he was lost in a daze as he recalled what happened between him and Julia earlier. The moment was perfect and he was enjoying every minute of it—the woman of his dreams was finally in his arms and now he didn't know what to think. Julia stormed out on him and left him confused and still looking for answers. She was a mystery wrapped in caramel. He didn't understand her, he just knew that she thought he was just a player. John wasn't sure what she heard about him or thought his intentions were for her, but she was wrong. John was like any man, he saw someone that attracted him at first glance, but then he found more than a pretty face. Julia was spunky—she ran her own live, no one told her what to do and she mastered the game of hard to get like a pro. No matter what he did, she would turn him down. But, that only made him want her more. She wasn't a goal, she was a dream. She wasn't anything like the other divas, she was real. She didn't wear heels, drown her face with makeup, or act like she was God's gift to men. She just acted like herself; a quick mouthed, feisty, small package of everything he wanted in a woman. And now he didn't even know if she wanted him or just got caught up in the moment. Sighing John focused on the television and saw that Bischoff was bitching about what happened last week. He laughed as he tried to put fear in his heart and make him wish he never laid a hand on him. But, John narrowed his eyes at the screen as Bischoff threatened to end his career and he wouldn't make it to Summerslam. Then he announced the Lumberjack match against that nut case Snitsky. John didn't even seem scared he just shook it off and decided to walk around the arena in hopes of running into a friendly face. Just as he opened the door, Shane Helms was passing by and stop to talk to him.

" What's up John?" he asked

" Not much, just relaxing. You?" John asked in return

" Walking around, about the same just relaxing. Not much to do tonight." Shane replied

" Cool," John commented almost with a sigh

" What's up man? You sound down? The match against Snitsky got you down or something?" Shane asked

" Please, that clown is the last thing on my mind. Just personal stuff, I'm cool though" John replied as they started walking down the corridor. He and Shane just talked about anything that came up to pass the time. As they entered another section of the arena, John's eyes widened when he found Julia talking to Stacy. She was wearing a black halter top, a light blue denim skirt, and black stiletto heeled boots. Her hair was gathered neatly over her left shoulder. Julia noticed John and the Hurricane, but just stared at John for a few moments. She didn't know what to do, how was she suppose to act around him? What happened earlier completely changed her feelings for him, she just didn't know what exactly were those feelings for him.

" Do you want to go say hi to them?" Shane asked as John just stared at Julia

" ….No." John replied as he remembered that she was going to be his interviewer tonight anyway. So they couldn't run from each other forever. Julia watched as John and Shane continued down the hall and disappeared from their view.

" Well that was a first…..did you do something to John?" Stacy teased

" What?" Julia asked

" He usually would have come over here and talked to you. Did you threaten to kill him again and he finally took it seriously?" Stacy laughed

" No. Personal stuff." Julia replied as Stacy nodded knowing that she didn't want to talk about it. They decided to see what Christy was up to and found her getting ready for the RAW Diva search elimination. Julia and Stacy remained in her locker room and watched it on the television. They discussed the whole contest and Stacy started laughing as Julia got worked up by the divas comments and the crowd's reaction to Kristal.

" Their booing her! Oh that is some bull….what do they want a beach blonde with big breasts and the IQ of 3? No offense." Julia complained

" It's okay. I understand, I mean a lot of these girls think that the whole thing about being a diva is just to look good. But, there is so much more. You will get hurt out there, you take bumps, and have days were your whole body aches, and you just want to crawl in your bed. But, you can't and you have to have a pretty smile on your face—lip gloss covering that busted lip, eye shadow over that swollen eye. While Paul and the rest can walk around with patches on their eyes and bandages over the heads, a diva has to keep her image. Cause that's what makes money." Stacy replied as Julia looked at her

" Are you a natural blonde?" Julia teased as Stacy laughed, " Your right. I mean divas don't get the credit they deserve. Plus I don't think the WWE is ready for a real black diva. Cause is it were me, oh hell no. If I get a black eye, I'm fine. Who ever doesn't like it can kiss my ass. I wouldn't want to know I studied for years to be a wrestler and then have to do Bra and Panties matches every show. Shit I want to see a Boxers and T-shirt match. I'm talking Batista versus Randy, now that is something that I would want to see."

" Oh yeah! I personally know I wouldn't mind being the referee." Stacy agreed

They both continued to watch the show and Stacy noticed that when Lita and Edge's promo came on Julia grunted.

" I am so happy I don't have to interview them." Julia said

" Not a fan?" Stacy teased

" Never really been a fan for hoes." Julia replied, " I believe it's one thing to act like a hoe on television but it's another thing to be one in real life. I feel really bad for Matt though. He seems like he's a nice guy."

" Matt will be okay, he just has to get over her. And not let it bother him." Stacy stated as it was announced that later tonight John would be in a Lumberjack match against Snitsky. Julia's mouth dropped and surprising herself, she was actually concerned about the whole thing. _How could Bischoff do that?_ She thought. Then Jericho was seen talking with some of the wrestlers backstage. Of course he was encouraging them to hurt John.

" Damn Jericho." Stacy mumbled

" That's not fair—that's not a Lumberjack match, that's a Handicap match." Julia stated

" Well John's on Eric's bad side. And that's what happens when your on his bad side." Stacy replied

" That's bull." Julia sighed as they continued watching the show. After watching the cage match between Edge and Kane, Maria was shown waiting backstage to interview someone. As soon as she mentioned the WWE Champion, John Cena came into the camera view and put his arm around her. Julia felt a tinge of anger flash through her. _Am I jealous?_ She thought, No I can't be. Maria smiled at John and started the interview. Soon the idiotic humor of Maria's intelligence caused Julia and Stacy to lower their heads. John played along and asked Maria to get him a flannel shirt for his match. When she ran off to get it for him, John shook his head and sighed.

" I don't ask for much….all I ask is for a reporter that is a little more than a pretty face. And I know that the people out there want to know more than if I'm scared about fallin' trees and flannel shirts. That's why after this so called excuse to kick my ass, the beautiful…..intelligent…. lovely….gorgeous….charismatic…… Julia Martin." John stopped as the crowd cheered, " I know ya'll want her. And I wanna let Bitchoff know, you aren't hurtin' Cena! The Champ is here and I ain't kissin' your ass, Y2 Cheap's ass, or anyone's ass for that matter. I told you a new RAW was coming. Get ready, cause you haven't seen anything yet."

--JJ--

John was true to his word, he fought like a caged animal as the odds were against him. Stacy had left Julia backstage and went to talk with Shane. If she only knew that Julia was in stitches as she watched the match. She cringed every time John was thrown or pulled out of the ring. All the wrestlers at ring side were beating the life out of him and she worried how much he could take of it. She closed her eyes when they held John down as Jericho repeatedly hit him. She stood up and was about to storm in Bischoff's office and tell him about himself when she got an idea. She quickly ran out of the room and into the men's locker room. She smiled as she found Shelton Benjamin, Big Show, Viscera, and Rosey inside.

" Julia?" Shelton asked

" Please, help him! John's getting his ass beat and he can't take all of this. Come on he would do it for you! Jericho's out there being an asswhole. Carlito, the Heartthrobs, and Chris Masters. Please, help him." she pleaded, Big Show was the first to stand up. He walked over to her and looked down at her 5'4 frame.

" No need to on guys she's right." he stated as they all got up and headed out the door. Julia smiled and breathed a sigh of relief. Then it hit her, _I just helped John_. _The same man I wanted dead, I just helped save his ass from a beating. What's wrong with me? Do I really like John? Am I just pretending to hate him to hide the fact that under all my anger I really want him?_ She asked herself then the answer hit her,

" I'm falling for John Cena…." Julia sighed

--JJ--

Eric Bischoff was fuming as he watched John Cena walk up the ramp holding his title in the air. He made it through the match and was able to walk out with his head high. He slammed his hand on his desk and nearly blew a vein before he realized the night wasn't over. Julia still had to interview him following the match, he smiled as he knew she would verbally tear John's ass apart. She was cruel and told the truth without caring whose feelings got hurt. But, if only he knew that he was going to be in for a surprise. As John walked behind the curtains, he found Julia awaiting him with a camera man. His head was still lingering from being bounced off the steel steps and his back was killing him once again. He just wanted to head back to his hotel room and drop down on the bed. As he reached her, he leaned against some crates before they started to film.

" Are you all right? Do you want to see an…EMT?" Julia asked surprising him

" No. I'm fine." John replied, " Was that real enough for you Ms. Martin? Or am I still just lucky to have this title?" Before Julia could reply Viscera passed by and stopped to pat John on the shoulder,

" You have a good woman here John, she pleaded for us to save your ass out there. Good match though Champ." he commented walking off

" Your responsible for that?" John asked shocked

" You were getting hurt….so I didn't feel like having a beaten and bloody John Cena to interview." Julia replied, John was about say something but the interview started

" Nice job out there Cena, it looks like it pays to have good friends and guys that will have your back when you need it. Eric Bischoff tried to deny the fact that the Champ is here and on RAW! Plus that there is a new RAW on the raising." Julia started

" First I know I'm in a little pain right now, but may I say Ms. Martin." John paused as the crowd cheered. He placed his arm over her shoulder and continued, " You are looking very good tonight."

" Why thank you John. But, are you all right?" Julia asked

" I'm fine Julia, but I do have something I'd like to say to Bitchoff." he replied as he took the microphone from her hand, " You thought you had me there didn't you Eric? Thought tonight would be the undoing of John Cena. But, guess what….I'm still standing and you can bet your ass come Summerslam I'll be standing. Just remember who your dealing with or else I'll stand over your ass next." Julia signaled for the camera to cut off and the show ended. The camera man walked away leaving Julia and John alone. They both just stood there and watched as he walked away, but never looked at each other. It was like on camera they were two different people, John Cena the champion and Julia Martin the reporter could converse with ease. But, off air…there was nothing but silence.

" Thanks for the interview." John said

" Your welcome." Julia replied

" I'll see you around then." John said as he was about to walk away, Julia's mind raced as she tried to figure out what she wanted to do. She didn't want John to leave, but she didn't know what to say to him. Suddenly, she saw her hand reaching out for his arm. As Julia grabbed him, John turned to face her. Their faces met within a few inches of each other. Her throat suddenly went dry as his gaze met hers.

"You were going to say something?" he asked, yet she didn't reply and he didn't say anything after that. He just stared at her, both were frozen in each others eyes. Mindlessly John reached out and touched the side of Julia's face. She wanted to tell him to stop, but she couldn't make the words come out of her mouth. John was so close that she could smell the sweat gleaming off his body. He stroked her face with gentle fingers,

"You're beautiful….inside and out. I wish I had told you that the first time I met you." he whispered. A shiver ran down Julia's spine. His voice was completely different from all the other times he had spoken to her. She opened her mouth to say something, but he put a finger on her lips to silence her, " Don't stop this again," he said. Her heart was pounding a thousand miles a minute now. John leaned over closer until their lips almost touched each other.

" Can I kiss you Julia?" he asked surprising her. Julia didn't know what to think, she didn't even know when she told him yes. She just felt him close the distance between them in a passionate kiss. For a few precious moments, Julia surprised herself by responding boldly to him, exploring his mouth in return. But when the kiss deepened, her conscience started pushing her. _What are you doing—kissing John Cena? Don't do this to yourself, what if it doesn't work out? What if he's still just trying to get you in his bed? _She asked herself, then abruptly pulled away from him.

" No, we can't do this," Julia said shakily as she moved away from him

" Why not?" John asked

" Because we're rushing everything. Maybe we should be friends." she replied. He walked closer to her, but she stopped him

" I don't think we could ever really just be friends." John said, " I feel something a lot stronger than that for you. Even you can't deny that." Julia knew in her heart she felt something for John, there was so much she didn't understand at the moment. But, what about their jobs? As a person working in the same business but a different field, a relation couldn't work.

" We can't do this," Julia repeated, " John, we're different,"

" Are we?" John asked, " Julia don't use race as an excuse to run from this. Cause, I certainly don't give fuck about race. That's not what attracts me to you, I see more than a beautiful black woman. I see a woman that leaves me speechless every time I see her."

" Your crazy." she replied

" Yeah I am. But, if being friends is want you, I'm fine with it. I don't want you to think I'm some jerk….or player." he stated as she looked at him

" Your sure?" Julia asked

" Not really, but…time is good to those who wait. And for you, I know I can wait." John replied pulling her hands into his and kissing them gently. Julia smiled at him,_ maybe this could work after all._

--JJ--

Can John and Julia really make being _friends_ work? Or has the games between them just begun? Please R&R :) thanks


	6. Chapter 6

As Julia stepped out of the shower, she closed the shower door. Wrapping a towel around her, she walked out of the bathroom. She looked to the bed and smiled—John laid down with hands behind his head and watched as she stopped a few inches from the bed. He was wearing loose fitting black pajama pants that showed off his well toned chest and abdomen. He smirked and stood up, walking over to her. Looking down at her, his hand traveled up to her face. Instantly she moved her face towards his and their lips met. As his arms wrapped around Julia's waist, she wrapped hers around his neck, she soon stood on her tip toes to try and reach his height. John laughed at her attempt then in one swift motion, he lifted her up into his arms taking her over to the bed. Gently, he placed her on the bed, her head resting on the soft, feathered pillows. John crawled up on top of her and soon, their kissing continued, which soon turned to something more as John's tongue slipped into her mouth. His hand, gently caressing her shoulder as he pulled off her cotton towel. Her hands, begun to caress his chest and abdomen, she returned her hands to his shoulders, as her deep green eyes met with his. Slowly, John's lips touched her neck, lovingly kissing it, as his hands moved up and down her sides. Julia's hands met up with the edge of his pants. Grasping them, she began to pull downwards, slowly all of his skin was exposed and she nearly took it off……

" No!" Julia yelled as she threw the blankets off of her and started breathing heavily. She held her chest as she tried to catch her breath. She was having a dream about John….again. Night after night she tried to convince herself that they were just friends and needed to be just that. Julia swung her feet over the edge of the bed and pulled her hair back behind her ears. She stood up and went into the bathroom to watch her face in hopes of gaining back her senses. She just wanted to wash that dream away just like the others she had before. Over the past few weeks, John and her had become best friends. They learned a lot about each other and shared things no other person knew about them. And Julia didn't want that to end. Washing her face she sighed then headed back to bed, she had to wake up in a few hours and head to the arena, but first she was going to have breakfast with Randy, Christy, and John. After a dream like that how can I face him? She asked herself. Laying back down on the bed, she rolled over and tried to fall back asleep. But, images of John and his boxers filled her head. Deciding against it, she figured she would find something else to pass the time. Reaching over the bed she picked up her laptop and decided to search the internet.

Julia was so busy catching up on her online screen shopping that she was surprised to see that her clock now said ten-thirty. Sighing she turned off her laptop and replaced it back on the floor. She stood up and moved over to the dresser. Pulling out her outfit for the day, she took out a pair of blue sweat pants that said Short Stuff and a white t-shirt. Julia rested them on the bed and grabbed her towel to go take a shower. After about fifteen minutes, she emerged from the bathroom and got dressed. Grabbing her key and wallet, Julia exited the room and headed for the elevator. As the doors opened, she wasn't surprised to see that Christy was late—John and Randy were sitting hungrily in the lounge area. Randy tapped his fingers against the chair and looked blankly towards the ceiling. John was cracking his knuckles, but stopped as he noticed her walking up to them. Smiling and he stood up from the couch. Julia braced herself as he hugged her—John had always made it his business for them to hug when they greeted each other. She liked that he was affectionate, but at the moment the last thing she needed was to be in physical contact with him.

" Did you see Christy while coming down?" Randy asked, breaking through her thoughts

" Nope, I had hoped that she was down here with you guys already." she replied

" I say we leave her, I'm starving." Randy stated

" She'll be here soon. Relax, here chew on this." Julia said as she handed him some gum. Randy grunted but happily took it from her and popped it in his mouth.

" You washed your hair?" John asked

" No, just got it wet in the shower. I didn't feel like straightening it yet." she replied

" Your hair naturally frizzy?" John asked

" Wavy! I don't have frizz , I have waves." Julia snapped as he laughed

" Sure…it looks nice though, you should leave it like this." he commented as he ran his fingers through her hair. Julia blushed and quickly looked away from him in hopes that he didn't take notice. Finally Christy bounced out of the elevator, she quickly ran over to the group and expected that they would be ready to bite her head off. But, Julia and John were so busy talking that they didn't even notice her until Randy groaned loudly.

" I'm sorry guys, I had to fix my hair this morning." she stated as Randy stood up

" You still look like a squirrel. Now lets eat." he replied heading for the dinning area

" Kiss my ass Randy!" Christy barked back walking to catch up with him

" You think Christy likes Randy?" John asked

" Nope….Christy's got the hots for Dave." Julia replied as they started walking to the dinning area also. Once everyone was inside and had got their plates they all found a table and started to devour their meals. Some how John and Julia were sitting at a table alone and Julia couldn't help but stay quiet as he was right across from her. But, John knew something was wrong with her. He stared at her as she wasn't really eating, just playing with her food. As he ate a piece of his eggs, he stopped to look at her before speaking,

" Jay, what's up? You've been real quiet, is something wrong?"

" No, I'm fine….just thinking about some things." she replied

" Like?" John asked

" …..my interview tonight." Julia lied

" Who's your interviewee?" he asked

" Kurt Angle." she replied as John looked at her

" Angle….." John dragged as Julia looked at him

" What now John?" Julia asked

" Nothing, just why do you have to interview him? Kurt's got a stick up his ass." he replied

" Cause it's my job." she said sarcastically

" Job or not, watch your ass. Cause I know Kurt will." John stated as he finished eating,

" John relax. Your acting like a jealous, over protective boyfriend." Julia replied not realizing what she said until it came out her mouth

" ……Yeah, but I'm not your boyfriend." he replied as they stared at each other,

" Hey um do you want to join me and a friend tonight at a club?" Julia asked

" Sure," John replied as she smiled

" Great, I'll invite Randy too. Well I guess, we should be heading to the arena. Get the day over with. So I can prove just how much of a white boy you are." she commented as John laughed

" Ha, be careful I might just sweep you off your feet and take you home with me." John replied

" Sure….just remember the that the Cha-cha Slide is played out now." she said as they stood up to leave. Julia knew John was right—she wasn't stupid, she knew this interview with Kurt was Eric's idea. He was still angry at her for not treating John like the rest of the people she interviewed. Usually her interviewees had their asses verbally handed to them. And he expected no less with John. So this was her punishment, interviewing an arrogant punk with gold medals. She just wanted to get the interview over with and done with. She hoped that the night would run smoothly and just end with her and her friends having a good time at a club. But with her luck the night couldn't be that easy.


	7. Chapter 7

The night started out on a slow pace—it almost seemed like it was the perfect night to go to a club after all. Julia couldn't wait to see her best friend Lexa; she hadn't seen her in a while and since she was it town, they had to hit a club tonight. She knew John and Randy were going to like her, she was just as crazy as they were and loved to have fun….Now if only they could get to that fun. Julia was sitting backstage in John's locker room watching the television. She had already interviewed Kurt after his invitational—John was right, Eric had intended for Kurt to bother her and start trouble. But, once again Eric's plans went in her favor. She had the last laugh as Kurt lost to Eugene and he was to busy having a bitch fit to even have a real interview. Which Julia didn't mind as she only laughed and ended the interview early. Looking at the television she smiled as the Battle of the Bands was announced. She had no doubt that John was going to win, she had wondered what Eric was going to try this time. Julia may not have been a wrestler, but she was ten steps ahead of Eric. She knew he hated John because he wasn't an ass kisser. And would do anything to take away his title and end his career. She knew John loved being champion, but she sometimes wondered what price he would have to pay to stay so? Having an asswhole like Eric as a general manager could only make your life a living hell.

Suddenly Julia was taken out of her thoughts as the door swung open and John walked in with a mischievous smile on his face.

" What are you smiling about?" she asked

" You'll see." he replied placing his title on the table and sitting down next to her on the couch. Julia was about to question him, but he just pointed to the television and as she turned her head she snickered as John was backstage mocking Eric in his office. Laughing she watched as Eric tried to scold John and make him seem like he was the boss. As Eric turned his back and continued to talk, she wondered why John was even listening to his crap. Just as Eric turned around, the camera followed his eyes and revealed that John was nowhere in sight. Julia laugh and looked at John as RAW went to commercial.

" You are an evil bastard." she commented, " And that's exactly why we're friends."

" You expected me to listen to that?" John asked sarcastically

" I wouldn't even want a dog to listen to that bull." Julia replied, " Ready for battle of the bands?"

" Of course." he stated, " So you coming outside with me?"

" What? Are you crazy? Me out there? No way!" she questioned as John laughed at her

" Why, you scared?" John asked challenging her

" Me? Scared….maybe you don't understand, I fear nothing—no man, woman, or in your case concert." Julia replied

" Then come out with me." he said

" John on, why would Julia Martin come on stage with John Cena?" she asked

" Because the real Julia Martin and John Cena are best friends." John replied

" Yeah, backstage," Julia added, " Not tonight John. I want you to enjoy the show. Tonight that stage is yours. Not even Eric can take that away from you."

" Okay," he sighed, " But the next time this happens, I'm dragging your cute little ass out there. You should have fun."

" I am having fun." she commented

" Not as much as those jeans are." John flirted as she rolled her eyes at him, " But, being a reporter can be great, so why not have as much fun as you can with it. Being a reporter doesn't mean you have to stay back here all the time."

" I know….hey, it's all most that time." Julia said as John stood up. She watched as he looked at her with pleading eyes, but she only shook her head. He grunted then leaned down to kiss her on the cheek. She smiled and wished him luck.

JJ

Julia and Christy were backstage watching the Battle of the Bands—the lights went out and the crowd went crazy as John and the rest of the Chain Gang started to perform. The whole event was going great, Julia and Christy were dancing to " Bad, Bad man" and applauded as John's half was over. Suddenly when Chris Jericho came out, they were surprised when his band members were no where to be found. He declared that he wasn't going to perform and started complaining about the crowd's reaction to him. After his bitch fit ended, he stated that he would perform at Summerslam. John's only reply to that was pumping the crowd up and soon " Time is Now" started over the speakers. John was the winner without a doubt—with or without Jericho's performance. When RAW went to another commercial, Julia and Christy started to laugh,

" Looks like someone punked out." Christy commented

" Figures that Jericho would bitch up and pull his band out. Will I for one am grateful, I really didn't want to hear _Fozzy_ tonight." Julia replied as Christy snickered

" You got some nice moves there girl." Christy commented

" I try." Julia laughed as there was a knock at the door, wondering who would be knocking during the RAW tapping, Julia stood up and walked over to the door, " Who is it?"

" You order chicken fried rice?" the person on the other side replied as Christy had a questionable question on her face. Julia smiled and opened the door to reveal a young Chinese woman. She looked around her early twenties, had cropped black hair with strawberry blonde high lights, gray eyes, and was wearing a pair of black Kik girl zipper pants, a pink mesh shirt over a black tank top, and pink Kaya pleasure heels. Christy watched as the two girls hugged and greeted each other warmly.

" The diva had arrived!"

" Lexa! What are you doing here so early?" Julia asked

" Well, waiting until after RAW was not in my schedule. I took two days off to do three things—shop," she paused modeling her outfit, " Flirt, and party. Not necessarily in that order."

" Still crazy, but hey this is Christy Hemme RAW's first diva contest winner." Julia introduced

" Oh I'm loving those shoes." Lexa commented as she shook Christy's hand

" Thank you. You hair is wicked." Christy replied

" Girl I try," Lexa said, " Where did you get this dress—they wouldn't happen to have it in black?" Julia sighed as she watched the two ramble on about clothes and shoes. She knew they would make quick friends. Lexa was known for her passion for fashion. She was a diva in every sense of the word and also one of the biggest flirts. She hopped the men on RAW were ready for her and her charm.

" So….Lady Martin, what's this I hear about you and the Doctor?" Lexa asked breaking through Julia's thoughts.

" What?" she asked in return

" Don't _what_ me….I know all about your white chocolate." Lexa replied

" We are friends!" Julia stated

" Friends? Who the hell would want to be friends with a man like that? But, there is a thing called lovers and friends. You wouldn't happen to have that kind of relationship with John would you?" Lexa asked as Christy laughed

" No!" Julia replied, " Lexa stay out of my social life you sex driven freak!"

" Oh you know I love it when you talk dirty Jay." Lexa said, " You know she's been like this from since High School. She is so big headed that the only thing bigger than her head is her ass. She thinks no man is good enough for her."

" That is so not true and you know it. I just don't want a relationship right now." Julia replied

" I know, I just love to ruffle your feathers," Lexa stated as she turned back to Christy, " She actually was one of the shiest and most quiet people I ever met. That is until she met me. I mean even when we first met—which is a funny story because like when I knocked on the door and said " You order chicken fried rice", was because when we met I was working for my grandfather's restaurant and Julia called one night to order that. When she called she was like can I please have an order of chicken fried rice, in the cutest voice. At first I couldn't hear her but on the second try I got it. So I wanted to see this mouse in person, I delivered the meal and when she opened the door we realized that we already knew each other from school, yet never spoke. From that night we started talking more and I helped turn her into the loud mouth reporter we all know and love today." Christy laughed and Lexa started to join her as she ended her story of the first time the two friends met. The only person who wasn't laughing was Julia.

" Are you done?" she asked sarcastically

" Oh come on sour puss, you know I love telling people about us. Besides it's a great story." Lexa replied

" Yeah great story, about as great the hundred times I've heard you tell it to people." Julia said smartly as Lexa snickered

" Oh hush! Now where is the man of the evening? I want to lecture him about being a good boyfriend." Lexa replied

" He is not my boyfriend." Julia almost yelled

" Have you kissed him? Went out on dates with other people since you met? Dream about him? Worry about him? Miss him? Hell do you think he is adorable in his little CK boxers?" Lexa asked

" Kiss my ass!" Julia replied as she turned to the television, just as she did Eric Bischoff was shown talking to Carlito. Becoming interested in the conversation, she gasped as she heard that Carlito would be fighting John in a non-title match tonight. That didn't bother her, she knew John could beat Carlito in a matter of seconds. But, what bothered her was what she heard next. Chris Jericho would be the special guest referee for the match and if Carlito won, he would get a title shot next week. " What that hell! Is Eric trying to win the biggest asswhole award or something? That's not fair!"

" He's trying to make John loose his title!" Christy commented, Julia narrowed her eyes at the television and tried to think of a way to help John again. But, it was a lost case as before she knew it the match had started. As she had hoped the match was going good so far and John was beating Carlito. But, just as he went for the FU, Jericho kicked him and caused him to drop Carlito. Jericho continued to attack him then performed the Lionsault on him. He quickly pulled Carlito's arm over John and speedily counted to three. The bell rang and Carlito was announced as the winner. Julia winched as John slowly came to and realized what happened. She sighed and headed out the door in hopes that he wouldn't be too angry.

" I'll be back," she sighed as Lexa and Christy watched the few seconds left of the show

" See that's why I don't wrestle." Lexa started, " Cause my stilettos would have been off and up somebody's ass before the night was done." Christy chuckled

JJ

Julia made her way to the entrance of the Gorilla, just as she reached it Jericho, Carlito, and Bischoff were coming towards her. Bischoff was the only one who stopped to talk to her,

" You should really choose your friends wisely and be more concerned with your job than with what is right or wrong Ms. Martin." Julia stared dangerously at him and wanted to nothing more then to slap that smirk off his face, but instead she only narrowed her at him. As they walked off John soon came from behind the curtain. She almost jumped back from the rage fuming off of him. She had never seen him like that, usually he was calm and sarcastic, but now he was a mad man ready to go off at any moment..

" John….please." she started as he stood in front of her

" Where did they go?" he asked seriously

" John their not worth it! Come on, your better than this. Jericho and Bischoff are asswholes and aren't even on your level. You're the Champion and there is nothing that they can do about that right now!" Julia replied

" I got fucked!" John stated not even blinking, Julia was about to say something, but suddenly Lexa walked over to them and rested her hand on his shoulder. John looked at her then at Julia.

" Johnny relax! Your champion, the WWE can kiss your ass. Now lets get the fuck out of here and party. I have my dancing gear in the car and want to shake my ass. So if you please…." Lexa commented as Julia nodded. John slowly sighed and bottled all his anger for another time. Julia smiled and playfully slapped his arm.

" You get angry to fast you asswipe! Now lets party!" Julia stated as they all headed back to John's locker room then back to the hotel to retrieve Randy and get ready for the club.


	8. Chapter 8

John, Julia, and Lexa had went their separate ways once they reached the hotel. Julia took Lexa to her room and they proceeded to get dressed. Julia was putting on the finishing touches to her makeup while waiting for Lexa to finish doing her hair. She was wearing a pair of light blue low rise flared jeans, a black cotton Eyelet shirt, and pair of black Kaya Pleasure heels. Her hair was flowing down in waves as she topped her outfit off with bangle earrings. Just as she flipped her hair, Lexa walked out of the bathroom modeling a white Dolman sleeve top, pair of dark blue Snap loop Capri pants, and black Kaya Haly boots.

" The diva has arrived! Please, hold your applauses for the dance floor." Lexa commented as she twirled around for show. Julia laughed and grabbed her bag from the dresser.

" The diva better not cause trouble tonight." Julia warned

" Trouble? Sweetie I'm rolling out with two wrestlers tonight, I feel damn cocky! But, I'm not the one who can't hold their alcohol." Lexa replied

" Please, I have no intention of getting drunk tonight." Julia said as there was a knock at the door. Lexa smiled and answered the door only to reveal John and Randy on the other side. Julia came to the door and had to bite her lip to stop from drooling.

" Well don't you boys clean up well." Lexa commented as she looked them over. John was wearing a black button down shirt, black blazer, baggy light blue jeans, and wheat colored Birdman boots. Randy seemed more casual as he was wearing a black button down short sleeved shirt, grey cargo pants, and black styxx Steve Madden shoes.

" Why thank you, you must be Lexa." Randy greeted as he and her shared glances at each other.

" And you must be the Legend killer," Lexa replied

" Legend killer, Lady killer also." he said

" Cute, but we'll see." Lexa replied as she noticed that Julia and John were staring mindlessly at each other, " Hello?"

John and Julia snapped out of their daze and sheepishly smiled at them.

" Yo….we leaving or what?" John asked as they all cheered in unision. Lexa grabbed her bag and they left for the elevator. John and Julia stood in the back as Randy and Lexa rambled on about him being the Lady killer.

" You look really nice tonight." John commented as he leaned over to Julia's ear

" Thank you." Julia replied, " You look really nice too." John smiled as the elevator stopped. Randy and him allowed the ladies to exit first and then they made their way to Randy's car.

_And so the night begins….._

JJ

The club was packed and the base of the music could be heard from outside. Once they entered the place, it was like a light show—the scenery was dark and the only lighting was flashing lights and strobes to illuminate the dance floor. The four found a table in the back and quickly took it before anyone grabbed it.

" We drinking tonight or what?" Lexa asked

" We need someone as a designated driver." Julia announced

" I drove here but I don't mind driving back Randy replied

" You sure?" Lexa asked

" Yeah," Randy replied

" Great. Time to dance." Lexa stated as "Don't Cha" by the Pussycat Dolls began to play. She grabbed Randy's hand and dragged him out onto the dance floor with her. Julia laughed as Lexa was trying to seduce Randy.

" Well Ms. Martin it's almost about that time. When Rand and Lexa return, we'll see if you can dance like you say you can." John stated

" Oh please," Julia started, " You should watch your boy closely cause after tonight the champ will get served."

" Sure..." he replied

After an hour or so they all took turns dancing with each other and watching the table. They had ordered a few drinks and started making jokes and telling stories about each other. Lexa and Randy were becoming fast friends and already made plans to going out again before Lexa went back to New York. Randy made numerous jokes about her falling for the Lady killer's charm and her only reply was that by the end of the night the lady would become the killer and he would be in her bed. John and Julia danced together a couple of times and Julia could only smile as John proved to be a good dancer after all. Everyone was having fun and the night was still early. They were already on their third round of drinks and they all, except for Randy who remained sober, were reacting to the alcohol differently. John seemed normal and indifferent even as he took sips from his third drink. Lexa was still a diva and only became more sarcastic. Julia on the other hand seemed to be falling under the influence with every sip she took.

" See this is the Julia I love—the one that doesn't have a stick up her ass!" Lexa commented

" I don't know about a stick, but I need to dance." Julia replied as the music changed and Bobby Valentino's " Tell Me" started, " Oh I love this song." She quickly stood up and grabbed John's hand. He could only laugh as her tiny frame tried to pull him out of his seat. She struggled and groaned as he wouldn't budge.

" Come on…" Julia whined

" If I dance with you, you promise no more alcohol?" John asked

" Yes. Now come on!" she replied as he stood up and let her lead him to the dance floor. As they started to dance, John knew he should have probably pull back when he had the chance—he and Julia were dancing closer than friends, closer than he needed her to. But the song drove him on as she wrapped her arm around his neck.

_Say baby what's your story  
You got the goods its plain to see  
The kind that a keep a brother on his knees  
And I'm so curious  
_

Suddenly John caught her eye and he was smiling at her longingly. Soon they were moving to the music, engulfed in the song. John placed his hands on Julia's hips and pulled her closer, they were the perfect fit. Julia swallowed hard as John grinded slowly into her lower body, so she decided it was time to turn the tables on him. She reached around and slid her hands into the back pockets of John's jeans, pulling him closer to her.

_After the club hang out with me  
Valentino is sure to please  
For now let's have an apple martini  
And get to know each other_

She breathed on John's neck and felt his knees against her shake. Julia held John close and grinded into his pelvis knowing exactly what she was doing to him. Soon she felt John breathe heavily against her skin, so close yet so torturously far from her mouth. Somewhere along the way Julia and John had locked eyes again, neither of them broke the stare this time. Their hips were still moving in slow circles their bodies molded together. Julia had never wanted anyone more than how she wanted John right now.

_Oh ma tell me  
How did you get that in those jeans  
The way you poppin it is killing me  
Look over here come follow me  
_

As they continued dancing the temptation only increased as their bodies reacted to each other. John thought he had beat Julia at her own game, until he stood completely still, becoming spellbound when she moved in even closer if possible. Her arms rested on his, where he held her around the waist as she pushed her hips forward, brushing against him in just the right place as she continued to move.

_Tell me  
How did you get that in those jeans  
The way you dropping it is killing me  
I'll meet you in the V.I.P_

He quickly reached the point of deciding to drop his hands a little lower. Grabbing her and holding her against him while he did his own mix of grinding. However, it wasn't to be. Julia gracefully turned herself around in the confined space between him and his arms so that her back was to him and kept on moving. John's jaw clenched and unclenched rapidly as his mind went blank—he'd thought she'd been tempting enough dancing face to face and groin to groin.

_When you sizzling wanna lay you on the floor  
I'm a bad boy just thought I'd let you know  
These are the thoughts running through my mind  
Cause I'm so curious yeah  
_

Now he was about ready to loose it as she ground her back against him. The bass-line of the music didn't help, the vibration of the sound emphasized their movements. As his breathing became more ragged Julia reached up with her left hand and gently brushed his cheek. Bringing her hand back down she didn't give him time to react as she continued to sway to the beat, grinding herself back against him on every beat now; never quite hard enough, yet enough to make him sure it was a promise of more to come. John swallowed hard, wondering if he was really going to be able to control himself tonight.

_Couple more shots and we out the door  
Speed off in the coupe cause there's more in store  
Can't wait till I pull in my driveway girl  
Can tell by now I want you_

As they continued to dance John could only pray that the song ended before he did—the woman of his dreams was grinding against him and he didn't know how much more he could take of it. After about a few more minutes the song ended and John tried to break free of Julia's grasp. It was then that he took noticed of how drunk she really was. Her eyes were hazy and she could barely stand straight.

" Jay, you drunk." he stated as she laughed

" No I'm not." Julia replied

" I think you had enough tonight." John commented as he helped her back to the table. Still holding her, he picked up his blazer and wrapped it around her shoulders.

" You guys ready to go?" Randy asked

" I want to get her back to the hotel, I think our reporter has had enough for one night." John replied, " Hey you guys stay and have fun. I can take care of Julia. I'll just catch a cab outside."

" You sure John?" Lexa asked

" Yeah. You two be careful and don't stay out to late." John replied as he ushered Julia out of the club.


	9. Chapter 9

Back at the hotel, John steadied himself as he fished in his jeans for his key card. John had wrapped Julia's arm around his neck and tried to use his free hand to hold her waist. She was laughing and playing with his shirt. When Lexa had said Julia couldn't handle alcohol she wasn't playing. They were just having a good time and the results of their actions were now showing. John finally found his key and opened the door—Julia busted out laughing as he kicked it open. John helped her inside and walked over to the bed. He slowly rested her down and tried to keep her in a sitting position. As he made sure she was alright, he moved to try and turn on the shower. But as he did, she fell off the bed. John turned around as he heard the loud thud. He sighed as he saw Julia slumped against the bed laughing.

"Jay, you okay?" he asked, concern edging his voice. Julia lifted her head and looked at him, her face barely comprehending. Then as if a fog was lifted she smiled.

" Umm, yeah…" she slurred

" Jay, do you know how drunk you are?" John half smiled

" Yep!'' Julia replied as she tried to stand but almost fell over,

" Come on beautiful lets get you on the bed." he coaxed gently

" Are you trying to seduce me Mr. Cena?" she asked

" Not tonight Jay, your drunk off your ass." John replied as he placed her in front of the bed, Julia sat down with a thud, her arms still tight about him. He leaned into her as she relaxed back, unable to do anything else.

" Julia," he paused looking into her eyes, " I think you need to let go of my neck now."

" Why?" Julia breathed on him,

" Because I need to get you into the shower so we might be able to help your hang over in the morning." John replied as he took hold of her wrists and freed himself.

" No!" Julia stood up and flung her arms about him again, " I just want some company." She planted a wet kiss on his cheek and slumped into him.

" Julia, you're drunk." John stated

" So you say champ." she laughed

" Yes, I say, now come on Jay be a good girl and let me get you..."

" But I don't wanna be a good girl. I wanna be bad...don't you want me to be bad with me?" Julia asked, John felt his body betraying him and reacting to her attempts. Oh how many times had he dreamt of a moment like this. To have this woman in his arms, to hold her, to know she wanted him as much as he desired her. But in his dreams Julia Martin wasn't drunk off her ass.

" Lets get you showered and I'll make some coffee for you." he replied as he slipped out from her grasp and helped her to the bathroom.

JJ

John helped Julia in the shower, but left her to wash under it in her underwear. He hoped that the cold water would snap her out of it. He was making coffee when she emerged from the bathroom in a Wordlife t-shirt he had given her. It was oversized but she still looked beautiful to him—her hair now in wet curls and there was no trace of make up on her face. Surprisingly, John had never seen her look more beautiful. She tossed her clothes aside and sat down on the bed. John brought the coffee over to her and placed it in her hands. After a few seconds she raised it to her mouth and sipped it. The coffee tasted bitter, Julia nearly spit it out as she forced herself to drink it. When the cup was empty she didn't feel any better. John remained across the room watching her, she was so cute. She looked like a little child with her lips pouted, eyes twinkling, and her nose wrinkling.

" You want more?" he asked

" No! Where the hell did you learn how to make coffee? It taste like shit!" Julia replied

" Your mother taught me." John teased walking over to the bed, he took the cup from her and rested it on the bed stand. She looked up at him and watched as he leaned down over her to pull the covers over her. Julia resisted and ran her hands over his bare chest as he was now only wearing grey sweat pants. Closing his eyes, John fought to keep his thoughts in check. Grabbing her hands he stilled her movements and looked down at her.

" We can't do this Julia, you drunk." he said

" Yes we can." she replied

" You need rest." John commented

" No I don't!" Julia stated, " Kiss me."

" Your tired and drunk," he sighed, surprising himself by denying her advances

" So, you know you want me," Julia replied as she toyed with his fingers. He stopped her hands and looked deeply into her deep green eyes,

" Stop." John said as she sighed, pulling her hands from his, she turned away from him

" You don't like me anymore." she replied, John sighed and turned her head to face him

" Julia, I like you more than you know. But, your drunk. If this was under different circumstances not even the jaws of life get me off you. But, I can't take advantage of you. Your worth more than that to me. Now get some sleep. Hopefully in the morning your head won't hurt too bad." he said

" I'm sorry I'm drunk." Julia mumbled

" It's okay, at least you admit your drunk. Now get some sleep." John replied as he kissed her forehead. She sighed and allowed him to tuck her into bed. John clicked off the lamb and turned down the television as he plopped himself down in a chair across from the bed. He decided that it would be better if Julia had the bed to herself. He stretched out in the chair and tried to get comfortable. Glancing at Julia he smiled as she seemed to be drifting off to sleep. Soon he heard her start to snore and he had to hold in laughter at the sight. For a gorgeous girl she could wake the dead up with her snoring. But, soon it became music to John's ears as he himself started to snore and fall asleep.

JJ

Julia abruptly jumped up, she was dreaming that she was with John after they came back from the club. Turning her head and focusing her eyes, she realized that she wasn't in her room. Glancing at the clock quickly it was four am and Julia discovered that she was in John's room. Scared she looked carefully around the room in hopes that she was just dreaming. Thinking the worse she looked to the other side of the bed and found that there was no one there. Then she saw him, sitting across from her in a chair. The remote control was dangling from his hand as he was snoring just as loud as she was a minute ago. Julia slowly rose out of the bed and walked over to him. She took the remote and turned off the television as it was only watching him. As she placed it down, she walked back over to the bed and got a blanket to cover him with. She laughed as he looked so peaceful and calm. She brushed her hand over his chin as she finished covering him and nearly jumped as he sighed and whispered her name. At first she thought that he was walking up, but then she realized that he was only dreaming…..about her.


	10. Chapter 10

Her eyes blinked as she focused them on the dresser in front of her. The room was so quiet, she didn't know if John was sleeping or not, she just remained silent in her thoughts. Julia Martin was slowly going out of her mind, she didn't know how to handle having John as a friend anymore. He was everything she wanted in a man and she couldn't grasp why she acted as if she didn't want him—she needed him and desired him, yet denied herself from having him. The door opened, drawing her attention from her thoughts as she lifted her head from the pillow and looked towards it. Suddenly, her head started to pound as the room spun around dangerously in front of her eyes.

" Shit!" Julia cursed as she held her head

" Easy Jay, the results of your drinking are taking effect." John started as he closed the door, " I got some breakfast and coffee for us."

" Did you make the coffee?" Julia asked smartly

" No smart ass. I bought it." he replied grabbing a chair and pulling it up to the bed. He rested the food on the bed and took a seat as Julia opened her bag and smiled at the contents. John knew she hated plain Waffles so he got her strawberry instead. He also picked up some scrambled eggs and a Hi-C Orange juice box since she was allergic to real orange juice. " What's wrong?" she heard John ask

" Nothing, it's just you…..knew exactly what I wanted." she replied

" Of course I would. I think that it is important that I know these things. You're my best friend." John said taking a bite from his muffin. They proceeded with having breakfast and eat in silence as neither of them knew what to say at the moment. John occasionally glanced at her as he drank his apple juice.

" Hey, John." Julia started

" Yeah?" he replied

" I'm sorry about what happened last night. I acted wrongly and shouldn't have made….advances at you." she continued

" It was the effects of alcohol Jay, I'm not mad. I'm just glad I was there to be the one who helped you." John replied

" Thank you for being a gentleman, I hate to know what would have happened if it was another guy. You're a great friend John and a wonderful person." Julia said

" Oh come on Jay, you know I'm bashful." he teased as she chuckled

" Honestly John, thank you." she replied

" It was my pleasure." John said, " But, don't do that again. My resistance level stops at level ten." Julia laughed as he had a serious expression on his face

" And you made me exceed my limit."

" Don't worry, it won't." Julia replied

JJ

When both Julia and John arrived at the arena, Julia made John promise that he wouldn't touch Jericho and get in trouble with Bischoff. As much as John wanted to attack Jericho, he promised her and agreed to do as she asked. She just wanted the night to go smoothly and end on a good note…like it ever did, but later that night, she and John were going to play poker. John thought he had game and Julia decided to make him put his money were his mouth was. John had headed off in search Shane to see what was up with him. Julia was at the convenience table picking up something to snack on when someone came up behind her. As she turned around she nearly dropped her bottle of water when none other than Chris Jericho was standing right in front of her.

" Excuse me." Julia said calmly, but he proceeded to stay in her way. She narrowed her eyes at him and looked at him giving him a warning before she said something he would be sorry for.

" Miss Martin, " Jericho paused as he looked her over—she was wearing a blank tank top, denim blazer, brown handkerchief skirt, and black heels. Her hair was down and swirled around her shoulders, " You look very nice today."

" Whatever Jericho, now excuse me." Julia replied trying to walk passed him, but he still refused to let her move

" Miss Martin, I'm shocked. Here I am trying to talk with my favorite reporter and here you are trying to walk away." Jericho said, " I mean is John calling you or something?"

" You know what Jericho you need to get out of my face, because you are two breaths away from my foot being up your ass! And I'm wearing heels today, so think before you regret." she replied putting her water back down on the table

" Now I know why the so called champ likes you, my you are a fire." he said

" Don't get burned!" Julia warned

" What if I want to get burned?" Jericho taunted as he stepped closer to her, Julia's natural response was to back away, " You know it takes a real man to notice a woman in the house of girls. So you should feel honored that I, the King of Bling would even acknowledge you." he teasingly ran his fingers down her arm. Julia watched as he suddenly traced her lips with his index finger and tried to corner her. He should have known better……Julia raised her hand and in the flash of light she slapped the taste out of Jericho's mouth.

" Don't you ever put your hand on me again." she warned starting to stomp away, but Jericho abruptly grabbed her arm and slammed her against the wall.

" You son of a…"

" Shut up little girl!" Jericho suddenly yelled at her, he raised his hand in motion as if he was about to strike her across the face. Flinching at him, he laughed at her then continued

" Don't get scared Julia, I would never lay a hand on this face. Besides your not worth scuffing my hands on. But, know this….I can have you anytime I want. Your just a woman. I'm the King of this world and not even CENA can stop that. Tell him I'll see his ass tonight personally." Julia watched quietly as he walked away and headed down the hall. After a few moments, she to headed down the hall in search of the women's locker room. She wanted to calm herself down before she met up with John. But, luck wouldn't have it happen like that. As Julia was walking she felt hands grab her shoulders and surprise her. She cried out and swung around ready to knock Jericho off his feet. But, stopped as she realized that it was John.

" Whoa, easy tiger! Just me, you know John…...Cena…..Champ." he teased before he looked at her facial expression and noticed how disrupt she was, " Jay what's wrong?"

" Nothing." Julia lied trying to take the worry off of him

" What happened?" John almost demanded

" ……Jericho, stopped me and got fresh with me. Then said that he would see you tonight and this was his world and you couldn't stop him." she replied with a sigh

" Did he hurt you?" he asked

" No, I slapped him and he got mad then slammed me against the wall." Julia replied, but that was all that John needed to hear. He looked at her before kissing her forehead lightly.

" What Jericho did was a mistake. A big mistake." John said before walking away from her

" John no!" Julia yelled as she had a good idea what he was going to do.


	11. Chapter 11

As RAW started, Chris Jericho came down the ring to kick things off. He grabbed the microphone and said he is a pure genius for making plans along with Eric Bischoff the last few weeks. To him the end of John was near and he couldn't wait to take the title away from him. He then reminisced about last week—making fun of John's performance and Carlito pinning him. He then gave himself credit for being the best referee of all time. Jericho then shows the footage of last week when he kicked Cena below the belt. Jericho then said Cena could lose his WWE title tonight to Carlito, but even if Cena loses, he is the big winner because he will walk out of Summerslam with the WWE title. Jericho then talked about tearing Cena apart but suddenly John ran down the ramp and slid into the ring. He tackled Jericho and started to fight with him. Bischoff soon appeared at the top of the ramp telling the guards to get in there and stop it. They finally did as told and Bischoff started screaming at Cena. He said that John's title reign is going to come to an end tonight. Then he announced that there would be another special guest referee tonight and that man is someone who calls it right down the middle. Yeah right….but that man was Chris Jericho.

JJ

Julia watched horrified as Eric announced the main event for tonight, she was in the women's locker room with Christy watching the whole thing.

" I should have never told him." she stated

" John was going to kick Jericho's ass regardless of what you said. But what he did to you was the lighter for his fuse. John just has to stay focus tonight and handle his business." Christy replied

" I wish this would all stop, John is going through more hell here then he did on Smackdown. It's like is being Champion really worth it." Julia commented

" I think it is." Christy replied

" I'm going to go find John. Make sure he's….okay." Julia said as she left the room, walking towards John's locker room. She wasn't really surprised to find him walking to it also. He stopped and looked at her as if he expected her to be angry at him for breaking his promise to her. She looked at him as if to say I'm sorry I got you in more trouble. Soon standing face to face, they both sighed.

" I'm sorry.' John said quietly

" For what?" Julia asked puzzled

" I said I wouldn't attack Jericho and I did the complete opposite. But I couldn't help it, he put his hands on you. Going after him was just my natural response." he replied

" John, don't apologize. You stood up for my honor. I should be the one apologizing to you. Now Jericho is your ref again." she said

" Jericho would have been my ref regardless. I don't care, I just don't want anything to happen to you." he replied as he stepped closer to her, for the first time in their friendship Julia Martin had reached her arms out and hugged him willingly. John was shocked, usually he would have to drag her into an embrace, but here she was hugging him tightly. _I may loose tonight, but right now I won in your arms_. John thought as they remained that way for a few moments.

JJ

It was time for the match before either Julia or John knew it. Soon John's entrance music hit but instead of entertaining the crowd, he headed straight for the ring. Going right for Jericho he was suddenly stopped as Carlito ripped off his shirt and used it to choke him. Jericho counted slowly as Carlito choked the life out of John. John managed to Irish whip Carlito but Jericho pulled him out of the way as John tried to attack. Jericho tried some quick three counts but to no avail. Carlito hit on John but he fired back with right hands. Yet as Jericho grabbed his arms, he and Carlito then tossed John into the ring post together and he went flying outside the ring as RAW went to a commercial break. During that time, Julia couldn't take it anymore. Surprisingly, she found herself walking to the entrance and soon past the curtains. To the crowd's approval she made her way down the ramp and stood at ringside to cheer John on. When John got up and entered the ring, Carlito immediately put him in a wrist lock but he got to his feet and knocked Carlito down. Carlito kicked John in the chest and nailed a neckbreaker. Jericho went for another fast count but John kicked out and Jericho hit him and attempted another fast count. Carlito back elbowed John, but he kicked out again. Carlito angrily beat on him in the corner as Julia cursed at him. He picked John up and tried to perform a vertical suplex but John blocked it and went for one of his own. Yet, Jericho pulled the legs of Carlito back down allowing him to do a DDT. John placed his foot on the ropes as Carlito tried to pin him. Jericho went for the count anyway but John managed kick out. Carlito continued to beat on him but John ducked a blow and gave Carlito a shoulder block. He then tackled Jericho but Carlito pounced on him and placed him in a side headlock. Jericho begged for him to quit but John wouldn't. He worked his way to his feet and managed to drop Carlito over his back. He ran at Carlito but Jericho hit him with a face crusher. The fight continued to the outside where Carlito slammed John's head off the security rail after it was exposed by Jericho.

" You bastard! Stop this." Julia yelled at Bischoff who only laughed at her comments, Carlito rolled him back in the ring and got another near quick three count. John managed to shift the power in the match and performed the five knuckle shuffle but Jericho refused to count. John got angry and started to choke Jericho but Carlito attacked him from behind. Julia watched as John started to fight him and threw a back elbow to Jericho. Soon John was going for the FU but Bischoff gets on the apron and Jericho kicked John in the gut. John then pushed Jericho into Bischoff knocking him off the apron. He then clotheslined Jericho over the top rope and hit Carlito with the FU. Another referee comes in and counts the three count, Julia cheered as she jumped up in joy when John won. Just as she was about to enter the ring,. Jericho kicked John below the belt. He drop kicked him out of the ring and slammed his head on the security rail.

" Stop this!" Julia yelled, " Let go of him."

Jericho ignored her and suplexed John on the mat. He went to grab a camera, but Julia took off her shoes and tried to interfere. She jumped on his back and dung her nails into his scalp. Jericho grunted and grabbed her arms to flip her over unto the ground. Julia grabbed her ankle in pain from the impact. He then picked her up roughly and tossed her into the steel steps. Jericho then proceeded to grab a camera and hit John right in the head with it. John's head was busted open as Jericho brought him up on the apron. In the ring he gave him a hangman on the ropes and then he placed him in the Walls of Jericho. Bischoff slapped John in the face as Jericho held the lock for several seconds. Bischoff turned to Julia as she was slowly moving and trying to get up from the ground.

" Oh don't strain yourself Ms. Martin! Since you don't seem to like Jericho as a referee, maybe you might like him as a wrestler. Because next week right here on RAW. It will be CHRIS JERICHO versus……Julia Martin." he announced as Jericho finally broke the lock on John. He stopped to look at t Julia before he and Bischoff walk up the ramp together.


	12. Chapter 12

Broken, tired, bloody, shocked, and pissed off….were just a few words to describe how Julia and John were feeling at the moment. Julia had helped John back to the hotel along with Christy. Since he was in need of her help, she decided that he would sleep in her room tonight. She and Christy had rested him on the bed—he laid there on his stomach in pain as it was too painful to lay on his back yet. John was being stubborn about the whole thing as he only allowed the EMTs to stitch up his head. He just wanted to go back to the hotel and relax. Julia had went in search of Tylenol for him. Christy went to her room seeing that Julia had everything under control. Just as John turned his head and groaned, Julia walked into the room. She changed into a pair of pink pajama pants and a light pink tank top. She was holding two pills and a glass of water.

" John, come on. You need to take this." Julia said

" No…." John replied nearly moaning as his head started to spin

" Why?" she asked

" I hate pain killers. I can stand the pain." he replied

" Stop trying to prove something. This is me, I already know how tough you are, so take the damn pills." Julia said, John sighed and slowly turned over to take the medicine. When he was done he flipped back over and held his lower back in pain. That's when Julia had an idea. She walked over to him and climbed onto the bed, straddling John's hips

" Whoa Jay, what is this a Midnight rape or something?" John teased despite his pain

" Relax, I'm going to give you a back massage." Julia replied as she started to work her fingers into his back, " You know you should really see a doctor John."  
" It's nothing," John said as she sighed and kneaded his shoulders, warming the muscles up with the palms of her hands—firm strokes from his shoulders to his lower back. Any reply John might have had was lost as he sighed, eyes sliding closed as Julia continued kneading his back.  
" You okay?" she asked

" Couldn't be…..damn right there. Oh….better, couldn't be better." he purred,  
Julia laughed quietly. She used her thumbs to work out all the knots in John's lower back. After twenty minutes or so, she raised off of him to his protest. John's back was feeling a lot better, to the point were he could actually stand up straight and stretch without cringing in pain.

" You are a blessing." John stated sitting down on the bed

" Thank you, just glad I could help." Julia replied walking over to her dresser, John watched as she lightly limped on her right foot

" You hurt your ankle tonight didn't you?" he asked

" When Jericho flipped me, I landed a little bad on it. I didn't break or fracture it. It just hurts a little." she replied, John put his hand out and motioned for her to come on the bed. When she sat down he carefully brought her right leg to rest on his thighs.

" What are you doing?" Julia asked

" Massaging your ankle, relax." John replied as he gently started to massage her ankle, Julia whined at the touch of his hands, then sighed as he slowly rubbed it. John started squeezing his hands around her sole and worked his way up to her toes, carefully taking time massaging each digit of flesh and the valley between each one. For the next few minutes, Julia was in heaven. John's hands were magic, she almost didn't understand how someone so rough could have hands so gentle. When John was done, her head fall back as if she had just experienced pure ecstasy.

" You okay?" John asked

" After glow." Julia teased as he chuckled

" Jay….do you want to get something to eat?" he suddenly asked

" Room service?" she asked in return

" Lets go out." John replied as she looked at him closely, Julia wondered why he had the sudden urge to go out this time at night. But, she smiled at him and nodded her head

" Where you wanna go?" she asked

" We could walk around and see what's out there." he replied

" Okay, let me just change." Julia stated as she climbed off the bed headed over to the dresser. John got up and went to his own room to change as well. After a few moments Julia grabbed her key and walked out of her room. John was already standing by the elevator. He now was dressed in a black wife-beater, light blue jeans, and black sneakers. He looked casual and relaxed, John smiled as she locked her door and walked towards him. She was wearing a yellow Cheerios tee, light blue flares, and white sneakers. John pressed for the elevator and soon the two were heading out in search of something to fill their stomachs. While in the elevator they decided to grab some snacks from the cafeteria and then take a walk around the hotel. Julia was munching on some chips when she saw John staring at her.

_I caught your eye looking my way  
But you seem so shy  
_

" What?" she asked defensively

" What I can't look at you?" John asked

" No, I mean yes." Julia paused, " Just don't look at me like that."

" Like what?" he asked

" Like I'm what's for dinner." she replied as John laughed

" I Can't help it. Sometimes I just stare at you." John said

_Don't be scared, I won't hurt you  
And darlin' that's no lie_

" John, do you want to go for a walk?" Julia asked

" Jay….we are walking." he replied sarcastically

" I mean in the park smart ass." she said

" Okay." John replied as they turned into the street and walked towards a park a few blocks away from them

_Believe I can give things to you, you never ever dreamed  
I won't give up till you possess, in life the finer things  
_ _  
_They quietly walked in silence through the park as the trees shifted from the cool summer's breeze. The night seemed perfect as they were the only ones in the park, they could smell the scent of the warm night mixed with the fresh scent of blooming flowers around them. At that moment John wanted nothing more than to hold Julia as they walked. The park was so beautiful and quiet, no matter what he thought about, images of the fun times he and Julia had were passing through his mind. She was everything that he wanted in a woman, desired in a woman, and needed in a woman. But, she was just his friend.

_I know, know what you do want  
Honey stop the fakin'  
Come on and get with me baby, drive me crazy  
_John didn't know how much he could take just having Julia as a friend—she was one of his best friends—she knew and understood things about him that no one else did. Having her as a friend was wonderful, but deep down he still wanted her as more than a that. And no matter how he tried to deny those feelings, he couldn't. How could he? When you love someone you can't just be friends. Love?...was John in love with Julia? He knew that today the word _love_ was tossed around like Jennifer Lopez's ass. Everyone said it, but didn't mean it. The word was abused and he didn't want to be another abuser of it. Yet, love was the first thing that came to mind to describe what he felt for Julia. _Maybe I am in love…or at least on track to it._ John thought to himself as he placed his hands in his pockets.

_Feel me, hold me, love me, squeeze me_

Julia watched as John was deep in thought, he looked like her when she woke up that morning. She wondered what he was thinking about, but didn't want to ask as she wasn't in the mood to hear something like Jericho's ass is dead next week. She wanted him to say that he wanted her, needed her. The park opened her mind back to thoughts of her and John together. Once again she was confused and regretted ever asking John to be friends with her. He was so much more than a friend. You don't think of ripping the shirt off your friend or wonder what color boxers they have on or turn around at night wishing they were laying next to you. Julia wanted John, she just wondered if he wanted still wanted her and if he did how would that affect there friendship?

JJ

Lyrics belong to Ginuwine " I Know"


	13. Chapter 13

After their walk, John and Julia both weren't even tired. It was three in the morning and both of them still felt like doing something. But, what? They were both two young adults, both very attractive, and were in a hotel room to themselves with a well sized bed. Obviously the answer was simple…..they would play poker. As they agreed to they were going play an old fashioned game of poker and Julia was going to make John put his money where his mouth was. Or so she thought…..

" I'll raise you one credit." John said sliding two green credit chips next to the one Julia placed in the center of the bed. He couldn't help but laugh at the stunned expression that crossed her face,

" You can't do that!" she yelled slapping the cards she held in her hand on the bed, " This is my last credit. If you raise me then I'm out of money."

" Sorry Jay, but that's how it goes." he replied laying his cards face up on the bed, Julia groaned as she tossed her cards on the bed

" Damn you John, how the hell did you pull off a full house?" she fumed

" Luck sweetie." he laughed

" Guess that's why you can rap." Julia teased as John laughed

" Ha ha ha….kiss your own ass." John replied as he scooped up his money. She gathered the cards and began stacking them together to put them away. Julia was out of money and it was already late. Glancing towards John she sighed,

" Well that was fun."

" You done already Jay? Lets play a few more games the I mean I'm not tried if your not." he replied

" I'd like to, but. I'm broke. That was my last ten bucks." she said as John sighed, he took the cards from her hands and leaned back in his chair propping his feet on the edge of the bed. Shuffling the cards in his hands he stared into her deep green eyes intently. Lowering his voice playfully, then stated,

" Then we change the wager. You know there are other things you can bet with besides money." Julia looked at him for a moment wondering what the hell he was talking about. Then it hit her.

" Hell no." she replied

" Come on, we're adults so I say we up the stakes a little." John said

" No." Julia replied

" Okay, just your clothes then." he said, a startled laugh escaped John's lips as her eyes widened.

" What? Hell no John!" she replied

" Come on Julia." John cheered loving the way she looked positively horrified. .

" Nice try Cena." Julia replied as she stood up and headed for the remote

" Where do you think your going?" he asked grasping her wrist as she attempted to pass him. John wasn't blind, he saw the way she couldn't meet his eyes. The adorable blush staining her cheeks was a dead give away, " You're not afraid of loosing are you Ms. Martin? Or maybe you're afraid of winning…..I guess any woman couldn't handle seeing me naked. It would be too much for you wouldn't it?" Her eyes flashed, jerking to his.

" You arrogant little bitch!" there it was, that fire that John was hoping she would bring out. He knew in her mind he had issued a challenge and now she wanted him to eat his words.

" Then shut this "bitch" up and play." John smiled

" Oh it's on." Julia declared

" Sure you can handle all of this?" John asked gesturing to his body

" As a matter of fact I can….seeing a boy naked shouldn't phase me at all." Julia replied

" Boy? Ms. Martin a boy has nothing on me." John said, " But I would think you might be scared of revealing your granny panties."

" Please." she replied, " Now what the hell are you waiting for. Lets do this punk." John watched her sit back on the bed and folded her legs over each other. She snapped her eyes at him waiting for him to deal, " Slow down John I'm issuing a rule; we get to choose what we want to take off."

"Alright that's fair…. rule number two, no backing out. We play till the end." John countered, Julia nodded her head taking a deep breath. She wasn't exactly sure what she was getting herself into but suddenly the thought of him watching her take off her clothes wasn't so bad. _What the hell am I thinking_, she thought as he dealt the cards and she slowly picked them up one at a time. Julia had to suppress a laugh as she looked at the three sixes in her hand.

" No hits?" she asked trying to sound serious, his eyes flickered back to his own hand and he nodded. Soon he placed two cards down and drew two more form the deck. She watched him closely but again his face gave nothing away. At his nod she placed her hand down with an evil grin, " Three of a kind."

" Shit!" John muttered as he looked up in her tinkling eyes. Sighing he kicked off his sneakers and handed the cards to her. He tauntingly stuck out his middle finger at her

" Go kiss your mother's ass." Julia replied as she shuffled and then dealt the cards. Now it was John's turn to smirk as his Straight beat her Pair. He leaned back in his chair and watched her kick off her sneakers. Two hands later he was grinning like the Cheshire cat as Julia stood up and unbuttoned her jeans, she reluctantly dropped them to the floor now joining her socks and sneakers. That was when John saw her underwear, Julia sighed as he whistled loudly.

" Do those come with a warning?" he asked as he took in the image of her baby blue lace boy shorts.

" Yeah, stay away from asswholes." she replied as she handed him the deck. John was so busy staring at her as he shuffled the cards that they nearly flew out of his hand. Julia looked at her cards once he was done and smiled as she played her hand. She laughed as John had a " You have to be kidding me" expression plastered on his face. Julia's Full house beat his Three of a Kind. He took off his socks and proceeded with the next hand. But, she pulled Four of a Kind out of her hand.

" You are cheating…I can't prove it. But, I know you are." he complained as he put his cards down and started to take off his shirt. Julia bit her lip watching his muscles shift as he stretched and threw the shirt over his shoulder. She quickly gained back her senses and they continued with the game. Again he dealt the cards and she played them carefully. Once again a smile spread across her face.

" Oh yeah! Show me what your working with. Lets see is Mr. Cena is a boxer man or a brief." Julia teased as she put down a Flush to his Straight. John grunted as he stood up to remove his jeans. Julia clapped playfully as black cotton boxers were revealed.

" Boys were briefs, a man needs more room." John replied suggestively as she started to shuffle and deal the cards. Julia dealt and he picked up his cards, turned them over and felt a rush of excitement as he stared at the Four of a Kind in his hand. When she gave the go, he placed his cards down and almost rubbed his hands together in anticipation. She looked at him oddly as he was to happy. Looking at the cards she groaned as she realized why he was smiling.

" Yes sir, lets see how the twins are doing today." John teased as he leaned back in his chair for this. Slowly Julia stood up, suddenly their eyes locked with each other, as she began pulled her shirt over her head, he couldn't help but look at her as sweet caramel skin was exposed to him. He followed every soft curve, every inch of skin as she dropped the shirt to the floor. A warm jolt of raw need shot through his body. A matching baby blue lace bra supported her bosom as John tried to control himself. He already felt his body betraying him and reacting to Julia. If only John knew that she was fighting for control herself. Everywhere his eyes roamed her skin burned, as if seared by his scorching gaze. She wasn't dreaming anymore, he wanted her. She could hear it in each shallow breath and see it in his dark narrowed eyes. And she wanted him too. To hell with the rest of the game, to hell with fighting her feelings for him. Yet, she wasn't sure she had the guts to do anything about it. Julia cared about the situation a little too much—she wondered if she did be with John tonight would he completely brush her off tomorrow? Almost reluctantly she sat back down. Julia's heart was pounding and she really didn't think she could take much more. Trying to calm herself she looked away from him and focused her attention on the cards he was now dealing. She picked them up, turned them over and nearly gasped. The Ten, the Queen and the King of Spades. There was no way she could get the other two cards. She didn't have that kind of luck. Still, taking the chance she put down the two useless cards and pulled two more from the deck. Holding her breath she turned the first one over and bit her lip to keep a straight face, the Jack of Spades. With trembling fingers she turned over the other card and almost laughed as it revealed the Ace of Spades. Julia nodded and grinned evilly, her eyes sparkling with need and triumph. Laying down the cards one by one she watched his eyes widen as she said softly,

" Royal Flush." John raised his eyes to hers and she felt a shiver go down her spine. Staring into his eyes she wondered if he could read her as easily. Julia couldn't even move as John stood up and slowly walked towards her. With each step he took toward her, her breath seemed to be more and more uneven. When John reached her, he grasped her hands and gently pulled her up from the bed. They were standing barely an inch apart, as she looked up at him she could feel the heat of his body radiating to hers. Julia could feel his warm breath brush her lips.

" Do you still want me to take them off Ms. Martin?" John asked in a low voice, despite Julia's uncertainty and her fears she reached out hooking two fingers into the waistband of his boxers.

" Take them off." she replied, the touch of her fingers made him shiver. Looking down at her he barely heard her words over the pounding of his heart.

" Then you do it for me." he challenged softly, he fought against the idea to pull her closer and let his hands roam over her curves. John's hands trembled, curling into fists. He needed to know that Julia wanted this, that she wouldn't regret this when her desire was stated. Or that she wasn't just caught up in the moment again. He didn't want her to think this was a mistake later on. John cared about her too much so in turn he was letting her decide the next step they took.

" …" Julia couldn't find the words she was looking for, but found herself placing both hands on his waist slipping her fingers into his shorts. Her touch moved down his hips pushing his boxers down in the process. She barely even noticed when they fell to the floor pooling around his ankles. Unable to help it she looked away from his hypnotic gaze letting her eyes move down his body. He was a vision of classic perfection. Julia felt herself blush, her breath catching in her throat as her gaze landed on the obvious. John's hand reached down and brought her chin up with his gentle fingers. Hesitantly she raised her eyes back up to his. His mouth was so close, almost touching as his lips curved in a sensual grin. Slowly he kissed her softly, gently moving his lips against hers. John didn't make anymore moves until her restless hands moved up and down his back and then his own arms slipped around her waist pressing her full against him. She could feel him pressing against her stomach. John groaned against her lips as she pushed against him. John was losing control, he knew if Julia didn't do anything to let him know she was in all the way, he would have to ran out and lock himself in Shane's room.

" I need an answer Julia. I don't think I could deal with another change of heart." John commented in a husky voice. He looked her deeply in her eyes and watched as she bit her lip.

" I want you John….always did." Julia replied, he smiled as he entwined his fingers in her hair passionately pressed his lips against hers. As they kissed John gave up on all his attempts of self control. His tongue slipped past her parted lips sweeping into her mouth, tasting her like he longed for. Julia whimpered, the soft surrendering sound making his desire even stronger. He let a hand slid down along her back, pausing at the base of her spine before moving to the lush curve of her bottom. He squeezed her, kneading the soft flesh and pushing her against him at the same time. He was rewarded with a muffled gasp and her hands trailed down the length of his back. Leaning back a little he trailed kisses across her cheek to her neck. Her pulse beat madly against his lips as he dragged his teeth lightly over her soft skin. Julia's body shuddered against him, smiling against her skin John licked over her neck up to her earlobe. She arched against him and the rough lace of her bra brushed his chest making him aware that it was about time she was naked too. Reluctantly he took a step back and stepping over his boxers, John rested his hand on her hips and lifted her by the waist. Julia instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist and grabbed onto his shoulders. She planted a slow lazy kiss on his lips before he gently rested laid her down on the bed. Julia slipped her arms around his neck pulling him down to her. He kissed her leaving her breathless as she rubbed her tongue along his. John leaned over and smiled at her before he clicked off the light.

JJ

Yes! John and Julia at last….hope you guys like. Please R&R Thank you :)


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Julia awoke to the feeling of someone watching her as she slept, her eyes fluttered open as she found John leaning up on his elbow looking at her. His hand reached out and brushed against her face as she smiled. Everything that had happened in the last twenty four hours seemed like a dream—they were finally together, all her worries and fears had disappeared. All that mattered was that she and John laid quietly next to each other. She looked up into his eyes and watched as his own locked onto hers.

" Morning." John stated

" It's a very good morning waking up next to you." Julia replied

" I agree." he smiled, " Julia….."

" Yeah?" she asked waiting for him to continue

" I don't want you to fight Jericho. I'll make some kind of deal with Bischoff." John replied

" John I have to, Eric wants you to put you title on the line again or for me to beg for his forgiveness. I'm not going to do that and neither are you. I can so this, I might not win but…"Julia stopped as he interrupted

" That's just it, I don't want to know what might happen if you don't win. Jericho is a selfish bastard and would do anything to hurt you. I'm not just concerned because you're a woman, but because I'm falling for you. I mean at first it was attraction—hell want man in their right man wouldn't want you. But, you became so much more than that. Your smart, funny, open minded, you don't give a damn what anyone thinks of you, you do want you want, no one rules you. I know I sound like a dumb ass right now, but I don't want to see anything happen to you. Please, just let me try and get you out of it."

" No, John I'm damn near head over heels for you. But, I can't let you risk anything over Jericho. At Summerslam Jericho's ass is yours. Don't mess it up because of me." she replied

" Julia your not a risk…."

" John please…..I knew becoming a reporter had its risks in the WWE. But, I'm happy I take those risks. Because we wouldn't be here." Julia interrupted

" I'm not going to change your mind am I?" John asked

" Nope." she replied

" Alright. I can't change your mind. But, I want you to be careful…." he said as Julia looked at him oddly, he agreed to let her fight Jericho. If only she knew he had already made plans to secure her safety regardless of what she said. John would be damned if he let Jericho lay a hand on her.

JJ

After talking and having breakfast in bed, John and Julia decided to head to the arena. John figured that if they got there early he could show her a few moves to maneuver pass Jericho and at least last through the match unharmed. Just as they reached his locker room, Julia noticed a note on the door. She picked it off and handed it to John. He opened it and read the contents.

" Sorry to have to take your reporter away from you tonight John, but don't worry I won't send her back too worn out." John read out loud as he realized it was from Jericho. He crumbled the note in his fist and turned around to find Jericho but Julia stopped him.

" Relax. Remember, no getting mad and getting into more trouble. Now, I am going to get us some water. So you stay here and breathe. Okay?" she asked seriously, John looked down at her and nodded. She tip toed and kissed him as he smiled. " I'm just go around the corner, I'll be right back." She turned around headed in the direction of the water stand. Just as she grabbed two bottles of water someone bumped into her. Julia slowly glanced up and looked at the person wondering what the hell was their problem. Then she saw them—Julia nearly cursed as none other then Lita was standing right in front of her.

" Excuse me," she nicely stated despite her real thoughts. But, Julia didn't want to get into it with Lita, she just wanted to get back to John's locker room. As she went to pass Lita blocked her way.

" Okay, I'm trying to be nice, but what the hell is your problem?" Julia demanded annoyed

" I'm just here to wish you luck with Chris tonight," Lita replied

" Yeah right, what do you want?" Julia asked

" Hey I'm trying to be nice here. You're the one firing at me. But, to be honest I want you to stop commenting on mine and Edge's personal life. I don't give a damn if you're a reporter or not. Watch your mouth." Lita replied

" I should say the same thing to you Lita, cause who knows where your mouth has been. Now I really don't want to get into this with you. But, as for the whole Edge and you thing, I don't give a damn about what you or blondie think about my reports. If you stopped being such a slut and your man stopped bitching up, then maybe I would have something nice to say." Julia said

" The only bitch around here is you! You think your hot shit cause John likes you or whatever. But, your just a reporter with a big ass and mouth to show." Lita replied

" Careful Lita, cause your ass is two words away from being knocked out. I'm already at the edge, don't test me." Julia warned

" Sweetie your not even at my level, professionally or height wise." Lita replied

" I'm sorry being a professional hoe isn't on my resume. But, keep talking and I'll knock your ass a couple of inches down." Julia stated, " You fake ass Latina—acting like your the shit cause Edge so call loves you. Your just another trick on his list of threats. Now if you'll excuse me. I have a real man waiting for me." Lita gritted her teeth as Julia pushed past her. Not even two steps away, Lita lunged at Julia and knocked her to the ground. The bottles of water slipped out of Julia's hands as she screamed in surpise.

" You bitch!" Lita yelled as she tangled her hands in Julia's hair and bounced her head on the ground. Julia grabbed Lita's hair yanked on it as she tried to get her off of her. Lita screamed and pulled at Julia's hands, Julia took that as an opportunity to drag Lita down so she could roll her off. Once Lita was on her back Julia rose to her feet, she quickly disregarded her heels and when Lita stood up, she was met with a Louie Theiz press taking her back down to the ground. Julia slapped her and started to pound on her as Lita frantically tried to claw at her face. Lita backhanded Julia off of her and stood up in an attempt to stomp on her. Julia grabbed her foot and pulled her down before she could even do anything. On the ground Lita grabbed Julia's tank top and tried to rip it off of her. Julia grunted as Lita tore the material and slapped her mouth. Groaning Julia soon screamed as Lita wrapped the remaining of her tank top around her neck and started to choke her.

" What's the matter got nothing to say now bitch!" Lita yelled, Julia pried at the material trying to release herself, she felt her head start to feel clouded and knew that she had to get out of that situation before she blacked out. Reaching for a plate on the table, Julia grabbed it and hit Lita in the face with it. She quickly let her go and held her head in pain as Julia gasped for breath. Standing up Julia kicked Lita in the stomach, she then picked up her tank top and wrapped it around Lita's neck.

" I have a lot to say to you Lita your just not worth my breath!" Julia yelled as Lita grasped for air. The fight continued on for a few more minutes until a worker alerted Bischoff about what was going on. Soon John, Edge, and Bischoff were there with half of the wrestlers backstage watching the whole thing. Edge was about to strike Julia, but John was already in his face.

" You fucking lay a hand on her and your ass won't make it to Summerslam!" John warned with burning eyes as they both turned back to the women on the ground.

John and Edge pulled the two raging women off of each other. John had to grab Julia's hands as she tried to punch Lita as Edge used his weight to hold Lita down on the ground.

" Let me go!" Julia fumed as John was once again surprised at how strong her 5'4 body actually was. Lita desperately tried to crawl out of Edge's weight but he held her down tightly. Bischoff was so busy watching the whole thing to even do anything about it. So many ideas were running through his head as he realized how much of a fire Julia Martin really was.

" Alright stop this! Damn you two will not act like this in my arena! John get her away from here—your not needed until tonight Ms. Martin. Edge get Lita out of my sight! Now damnit!" he finally ordered. John narrowed his eyes at him, but decided it would be wise to get Julia away from Lita. He picked Julia up and wrapped his arms around her—dragging her back to the locker room, he wasn't surprised when she was still cursing and trying to get out of his clutches.

" Let go! Damnit!" she yelled as John placed her on the couch

" Relax!" he stated grabbing her hands, Julia was still fuming even after a few moments had past. John laughed as she blew a strand of hair out of her face.

" Bitch!" Julia suddenly said as he chuckled

" You know your sexy when your angry." John replied as she narrowed her eyes at him.

" Shut up." she stated rubbing her neck

" What did you do to each other?" he asked as he massaged her neck gently

" She got stupid started messing with me. It's a long story and I just want to get this night over with. Shit she hits hard." Julia replied holding her jaw.

" Just like a certain reporter I know." John stated as she gave him an evil glare

JJ

Ironically the time was now and John wished he could turn the clock back. Julia's match was moments away and she was backstage waiting for RAW to return from a commercial break. He was on nerves—it was like he had to watch her get punished because of him. How dare Bischoff put her in a match like this. And he couldn't do anything about it, Bischoff personally banded him from ringside and Julia refused to decline the match. He was screwed on both ends. He knew Julia's pride was what was making her do this. Even though she knew that he would get her out of it in a second if she asked. Suddenly his theme song started and the crowd went wild as Julia came out. John smiled as she got a round of cheers, he wanted her to come out to his theme music since she wasn't a wrestler and didn't have an official song he just thought it would be nice…..and of course the thought of Julia coming out to his music made him happy. She was wearing black sweat pants, a grey WWE baby tee, and white sneakers. Her hair was pulled into a tight ponytail. _She was ready to go_, John thought. But he wasn't ready. Julia waved to the crowd as she entered the ring. If she had looked deeper into the mass of people she would have found someone that didn't belong. John carefully hid himself with a group of fans as he was wearing baggy light blue jeans, a black Chain Gang hoodie, and black sneakers. He agreed to let Julia do the match, he never agreed to stay backstage and watch it. He wanted a front row seat to make sure the match went smoothly. Soon Jericho's music was blasting through the speakers as the so called King of Bling made his way down the ramp. Julia stood strong as he entered the ring and tauntingly walked up to her. He pushed his hand out as a gesture of peace but Julia just narrowed her eyes at him. Jericho only laughed as the bell rang. He started to circle her like a predator, Julia soon did the same. Both just stared at each other, waiting to see who would make the first move. Jericho had finally gotten cocky as Julia had hoped he would and charged at her. He grabbed her arm and swung her into the ropes in an attempt to do a Flap Jack on her, but Julia countered and came back with a Head Scissors Takedown. John's mouth nearly dropped, _where did she learn to do that?_. Jericho quickly got up and knocked Julia off her feet, she laid still for a moment before hurrying back up. But he was already a step ahead of her, clutching her shoulders roughly, Jericho threw her into the corner. The crowd booed as he only laughed. He pulled her to the center of the ring and set her up for a Suplex. John cringed as Julia grabbed her back in pain when she hit the mat. Jericho grabbed her neck and tried to raise her up. But, what he didn't count on was for Julia to balance herself on her hands and then do a Hurracanrana. The crowd cheered as Julia tried to get a hand in the match. Jericho got back up and Julia swung him into the ropes. She was going to drop kick him, but he folded his arms around the ropes and stopped himself. Julia dropped to her back, expecting him to repel back at her. As she was laid out on the mat, Jericho tauntingly came over and tried to stomp on her. But Julia moved and locked herself between his legs. She grabbed Jericho's hands and slid under him; causing him to turn inside out. It was then that John realized something, _Julia knew how to wrestle_. She was now standing up and lifted Jericho up, she slammed him into one of the turnbuckles. Julia climbed on it and was about do a Hurracanrana, but Jericho grabbed her waist and slammed her onto the mat. He dropped to his knees and rolled her up for the first pin. But Julia pushed her shoulder up before three. Jericho rose up and dragged her with him, he playfully brushed his hand against her face.

" You know you could call the match miss Martin. Then we could play this game backstage." Jericho commented to her as she glared at him. Julia felt something boil inside of her. She raised her hand to take a swing at him, but he slapped her hand aside and grabbed her shoulders. He turned around and pushed her against the turnbuckle. Julia struggled to escape his hold on her. The referee told Jericho to let her go, but he ignored him. As Jericho turned back to Julia, his jaw was meant with a mouth shattering slap. Angry, he turned around and speared her into the turnbuckle—he rammed into her with such force Julia was knocked off her feet. Jericho dragged Julia by her feet to the center of the mat and tried to turned her around to perform the Walls of Jericho. That was it, John couldn't taker it anymore. He wanted Julia to win the match by herself, but he couldn't watch her be destroyed by Jericho. Just as he hopped over the barricade, Christy came running down the ramp and climbed up to the apron to distracted the referee. John took that as an opportunity to slide into the ring and clothesline the hell out of Jericho. The crowd went wild as John taunted him to get up and when he did he did the FU on him. When Jericho was laid out, he pulled Julia over him and quickly slid out the ring. Christy let the referee get back to his job and watched in joy as he made the count. As his hand hit the mat for the third time the crowd cheered as Julia was announced as the winner. Julia rolled off of Jericho in pain as John came back into the ring. He made his way over to her and placed his hands on either side of her face before kissing her gently. Cheers with a mix of boos from the women in the crowd could be heard. John helped Julia to her feet and was about to carry her out of the ring when Eric Bischoff's theme music sounded through the arena. _Shit_, John thought as he kept his eye on Jericho making sure that he didn't get up. He didn't want Julia in the middle of them again.

" What the hell do you think your doing! How dare you interfere in the match Cena! I should have you suspended for disobeying my orders. I hope your happy Julia, because your "boyfriend" just caused himself a match next week on your behave. Next week right here on RAW it will be….John Cena versus…..Chris Jericho……and Carlito! In a Handicap match! And Julia……Your FIRED!" Bischoff yelled as John's temper fumed.

" You son of a bitch! Leave her out of this!" John yelled

" Oh there's no changing my mind, so don't even try Cena! See I realized that Miss Martin is more valuable in that ring to me than backstage. Which is why I would like to give her an alternative position. One that I think she would enjoy…..Julia, you my dear are the newest edition to the RAW locker room as a WWE Diva! But, I can't force you into it….even though it is your only other way to be in the WWE." Bischoff laughed," So what's your answer Julia?"

Julia locked eyes with John before looking over to Eric, the camera closed in on her face as RAW went off.

And so Part One is done…..Sorry it took so long, I had to get ready for school. Which starts in less than three days for me! I hate school sometimes. Oh well, hope you guys enjoyed the story. I'm really grateful for the reviews I got you guys are grate! I promise Part Two will get more exciting…..you'll see how Julia deals with being a WWE diva, John Cena's girlfriend, Lita's worst nightmare, and the WWE's trouble maker. John and Julia's relationship will be in for a ride as being an interracial couple will be the least of their problems—like why John isn't comfortable with Matt being friends with Julia and who the hell is Elise? Stay tuned people things are about to get serious


End file.
